


八百年罗曼史

by owakoblack



Series: Bad Romance [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: Bad Romance系列第一弹。此系列属于国设和历史向，故事之间互有关联。一次大学讲座中，基尔替罗维诺挡了暗杀者的子弹，在医院中一睡不醒。罗维诺变身驱魔师进入基尔的梦境，在他的记忆长河里追寻两人的身影。第一站是1190年的阿卡城，那时候基尔还是一个人类小孩，却对身为西西里王国的罗维诺一见钟情，发誓要成为守护他的骑士……全七章完结+番外篇





	1. 第一章 初次见面

一个平常的周二下午，纽/伦/堡大学的学生们放学从教学楼走出来的时候非常惊奇地发现，这栋矮小的教学楼竟然被十几辆警/车包围了，出入口被身着黑色制服的警/察们堵着——大部分学生还是第一次看到如此大规模的警/察出动。  
他们第一反应就是这栋楼被装了炸/药，幸好当中有人及时道出真正的原因，学生们顺着他手指着的方向望去：大厅墙壁上是一幅海报，上面写着关于今天晚上即将举办某位来自意/大/利/西/西/里的反黑/手/党专家的讲座。  
“我知道他！他和黑/手/党对抗了30年，90年代他在意/大/利开讲座时，整条街都被炸平了……此后他无论去到哪里都有警/察保护着。”  
“真不容易啊，一辈子都必须小心翼翼……”  
“这么说，听他的讲座还要冒着生命危险咯？！”  
“别担心，虽然意/大/利/警/察拿黑/手/党没办法，德/国警/察还是可以信赖的。”  
大部分学生一边谈论着一边离开了教学楼，但更多从外面来的学生在讲座开始前提前两个小时到来，耐心地排着队过安检，希望能在空间有限的教室里抢占一席之地。  
在这些排队的人当中，有个相对周围的日/耳/曼人来说身材比较瘦小的男生，时尚的条纹衬衫配上简洁的西装外套让他显得气质非凡，与四周衣着随意的大学生们形成了鲜明对比；他的身材和脸孔十分好看，深褐色的卷发暴露了他的意/大/利人身份。  
忽然，有位高个子的银发德/国男生从背后拍了一下这位漂亮的意/大/利小男生，用带德/语口音的意/大/利语说：  
“哥哥大人！你果然也来了吗？”  
罗维诺剧烈的反应有些夸张：他先是像触电般被吓得整个人跳了起来，然后转身眯眼看基尔，撅起嘴巴，生气地跺了跺脚，倒放大拇指，“Chigi！土豆混蛋的哥哥！你快把我吓死了可恶！”  
“嘘……请小声一点，哥哥大人，我正在执行便衣警/察的任务呢。”基尔很喜欢看到平日的“冰山美人”每次看到自己的时候表情总是变得很丰富，为此他报以温柔的笑容。  
“你不在东部的柏/林，来这里做什么？”  
“阿西没空，本大爷就替他来了，kesese~我想因为这是来自西/西/里的讲座，说不定哥哥大人也来呢，果然~”  
“没办法，上司不放心，派我来维持秩序，也可以说是便衣警/察吧……”  
基尔有些诧异地看着罗维诺，默不作声。  
“怎么了，难道我就不能做个称职的守卫者？”  
“不不不……”基尔微笑着。  
   
“关于黑/手/党的起源，他们自称来自“西/西/里/晚/祷/事/件”。为了驱赶法/国统治者，他们赶尽杀绝……”  
这位身经百战的西/西/里专家滔滔不绝地讲了一个小时后，基尔感到自己右边的肩膀越来越沉重：原来坐在他身边的罗维诺已经开始打瞌睡，起先只是身体稍微向左倾斜、不断地点着头，后来竟把整个脑袋都靠在基尔的右肩上。  
罗维诺并不是不想履行上司派的任务，相反，这两天晚上他兴奋得几乎睡不着，思量着倘若来德/国时遇见基尔该对他说什么。让他意外的是，基尔真的来到讲座现场，甚至就默默地坐在他身边。渐渐地，他感到基尔身上的磁场散发出一种温暖又安全的感觉，再加上睡眠不足的疲劳，不知不觉放松了警惕，竟然在讲座上睡着了。  
基尔看到罗维诺平静的睡颜，毫无防备的表情纯真得像刚出生的婴儿，即使当着这么多人的面、冒着被当做情侣的风险，还是没有忍心唤醒罗维诺。  
“……嗯……基尔……”  
听到罗维诺在睡梦中竟然叫了自己的名字，基尔激动得差点从座位上跳起来，但他忽然想到某些催眠师利用睡眠让人说出真实想法的事情，他想趁此机会提出那个很久很久以前就想问的问题：  
“哥哥大人，你觉得我……”  
忽然坐席中有个男人站了起来，没等他从衣服里掏出手枪的时候，基尔已经迅速掏出自己的手枪指向他，“不许动！”  
这一动作吓到了在座所有人，罗维诺也被立即惊醒，在他刚睁眼的那会，就看到另一个人从那个站起来的男子的相反方向射出一枚子弹，正朝自己笔直飞来。  
罗维诺根本来不及躲闪，只是害怕地闭上眼睛——他听到连续两声枪响，然后是重物在他眼前落下的声音。  
当他再次睁开眼睛，看到基尔伏倒在桌子上，原本瞄准自己的子弹射穿了基尔的胸膛，鲜红的血正从白色T恤的背面喷涌而出。  
刚才的第二声枪响是基尔向狙击罗维诺的另一个男人开枪的声音，如今这两个坏人已经被警察们制服，听众们四处逃散，只有吓坏了的罗维诺和受伤的基尔还留在座位上，也有不少人围过来尝试帮助他们。  
“喂！给我坚持住，土豆混蛋！”罗维诺不顾一切地将手堵住基尔背上不断出血的洞口，哭着喊着。  
“……哥哥大人……我的命就是……你的……”基尔红色的双眼正在逐渐失去光泽，但他仍保持微笑地看着罗维诺。  
“基尔，别死啊！基尔伯特！”罗维诺完全抛弃平常的傲娇，大声地喊着对方的名字。  
然而罗维诺还是无法唤回基尔的意识，之前如红宝石般发亮的双眼如今成了近似黑色的暗红，像是蒙上了一层膜般的黯淡无光，很快，就连眼皮也合上了。

医院洁白的墙壁映在擦得发亮的地板上，偶尔走过几个神情严肃的医生或护士，身着轻飘飘的白色长袍子，彷如上帝派来拯救人类的天使。在如此宁静圣洁的地方，却有位浅棕色卷发的小男生坐在走廊的长椅上抽抽搭搭地啼哭着，在他身边是一位高大、金发的德/国人，正踌躇不安地来回踱着步伐。  
“别哭了，费里，你这么哭也不是办法啊。”路德维希真不知道，自己的哥哥性命垂危之际，最伤心的理应是自己，为什么此时却要安慰这个哭哭啼啼的意/大/利人？  
“可是哥哥实在太过分了，基尔替哥哥挡了子弹，哥哥却不来看他一下，呜呜呜……”  
“我想罗维诺一定受了很大的打击，就让他在酒店里好好休息吧。”  
“可是医生说如果一周内基尔不能醒过来的话，他就永远变成植物人了啊！我们都试过唤醒他，为什么哥哥就不来试一下！”  
“就连我都唤不醒他，罗维诺的可能性就更小了，何况他们并不是很熟吧……”  
费里突然停止抽泣，睁大眼睛吃惊地看着路德，“不熟？你真的确定？”  
“也……也许吧……毕竟我的记忆从19世纪才开始……”  
“路德，你知道腓/特/烈/二/世吧？”  
“当然了，哥哥经常提起“老爹”的事情。”  
“不，我说的是改变了普/鲁/士命运的另一位君主，腓/特/烈/二/世。”费里神情变得严肃起来。  
路德正要说什么的时候，走廊尽头的门被推开，走进来的正是费里的双胞胎哥哥罗维诺。  
罗维诺顶着蓬乱的头发，眼圈发黑，就连给脚上的高档皮鞋系鞋带的空隙都没有，步伐匆忙地直奔紧闭着门的基尔的病房。  
“哥哥，你终于来了！啊、等等！”费里急忙跟着罗维诺走进病房，路德也紧随其后。  
罗维诺看到病床上基尔双眼紧闭、脸孔惨白，如果不是胸膛还在上下起伏，还真以为是一具死尸。然而罗维诺就连悲伤的时间都没有，他打开带来的手提箱，背对着费里和路德说道：“你们给我出去。”  
“可是，哥哥……”费里隐约看到手提箱里白色的教廷装，顿时领会了罗维诺的意思。“好吧，路德，我们出去。”  
等费里轻轻关上门，再次回到走廊的路德满头雾水地问道：“罗维诺要做什么？”  
“你还记得哥哥做过驱魔人的事情吧？”  
“好像是有这么一回事，穿上教廷装给人们驱赶身上的魔鬼什么的。”  
“知道人们为什么会被魔鬼附身吗？那是因为他们一时失去了自我，被魔鬼趁机操纵了。这种情况，只要找回自我就行了。哥哥通常的办法是，潜入人们的意识，将那个迷了路的“本体”带回来。但是人们的意识是由许许多多的记忆构成的，要找到本体所在处可不简单，即使通过个人的喜好来推测出“最珍贵的记忆”，那个本体还是可以通过隐藏记忆中的真正感情来逃避驱魔人的追寻，因此自控力越强的人就越难找到他的本体。”  
“也难怪，即使在现实生活中，自控力强的人很少表达自己的真情实感。”  
“所以哥哥对于你们这些闷骚的德/国人，驱魔费总是收取双倍哦~”  
“这就头大了，偏偏哥哥又是那种自控力特别强的德/国人。”  
“唉，让我们为他们祈祷吧。不过起码哥哥似乎已经弄清基尔的意识本体在哪个记忆段中了。我真是误会了，哥哥一定在酒店中查了不少资料，做了很久的准备吧。”

在流动的黑暗记忆之河里，身着镶嵌着绿边的白色教廷装的罗维诺拿着一个类似怀表的东西，表面是透明的，可以看到机芯转动的金色齿轮。  
“年份是1190年，地点是阿/卡的德/意/志医院。”罗维诺看着怀表喃喃自语，一抬手，便在记忆河流中开了一个洞。  
罗维诺钻过这个洞，展现在他眼前的正是1190年某天在德/意/志医院的基尔的记忆。  
一个由骑士组成的队伍浩浩荡荡地路过医院门口，他们当中的大部分人披着绣着白色八角十字的黑色斗篷，服装虽然简单，但是在统一制服刚出来的中世纪，他们显得威风凛凛、与众不同。  
队伍的前列有两个身材矮小的小男孩，个子比较高的是同样穿着黑色骑士服、留着齐整金色短发的男孩，另一个正是穿着闪亮亮的贵族服装的豆丁罗维诺，他们各自骑在相对矮小的幼马上。  
由于是在记忆里，周围的事物就像三维立体影像，真实世界中的罗维诺不可能被任何人看到，因此罗维诺即使在人群中随意走动、仔细观察人们的行动，也完全不会对记忆的场景有任何影响。这时候，他忽然回忆起了从前的事情，立即朝医院门口走去。果然，从里面的庭院阴影中跑出一个银发赤眼、穿着粗衣麻布的小男孩，由于他身材矮小，可以轻易从围观的人群的大腿之间穿梭，不一会儿就挤出人群外围。  
小时候的罗维诺很快发现人群中这个一头银发、与众不同的小男孩，便停下前进的步伐，跳下马，走向这个小德/国人。  
“你好啊，条/顿人。”豆丁罗维诺用拉/丁语说道，条/顿在拉/丁语中是德/意/志的意思。  
“你好，你的衣服好漂亮。”小男孩有点害羞地用拉/丁语回答，虽然他母语是德/语，医院的人有教他拉/丁语。  
“因为我是西/西/里王国……那里来的哦，是个富裕又美丽的国家呢。”  
“可是你为什么和圣/约/翰/骑士团在一起呢？这是法/国人的骑士团吧？”  
“胡说，这是我们南/意/大/利人建立的。”豆丁罗维诺得意地昂起头。  
“好厉害，这么说是哥哥大人的骑士团咯！”虽然猜想对方年龄比自己小，小条/顿人知道对方身份高贵，于是表示尊敬地叫哥哥大人。“我好崇拜圣/约/翰，以后我也要成为一名骑士！”  
“圣/约/翰不是我的骑士团，是教/皇的骑士团。”  
“没有骑士保护哥哥大人吗？那我要成为哥哥大人的骑士！”小条/顿人天真的咧嘴笑着。  
“最好不要吧，骑士只能效忠上帝和教/皇哦。”虽然个子没有小条/顿人高，罗维诺仗着自己的高大上地位，教训起来。  
“那……好吧。”小条/顿人表情有点失落，然后忽然又微笑起来，“对了，我的名字是基尔伯图斯！哥哥大人的呢？”  
“罗维努斯。”罗维诺告诉基尔他的人类拉/丁语名字。  
“我们该走了，西/西/里大人。”刚才穿黑色骑士服的金发小男孩骑着马向罗维诺走来。  
“好吧，约翰，”罗维诺又转向基尔，“我们会再见面的，基尔。”  
“一定哦！我很_________见到哥哥大人！”基尔向骑马远去的豆丁罗维诺挥着手。  
现代的罗维诺一直在近距离观看刚才的这一段记忆，但是刚刚基尔说的这句话有一部分却听不清楚。驱魔经验丰富的罗维诺知道，这一定是因为现实的基尔刻意将感情隐匿起来，这样就增加了罗维诺找到基尔意识本体的难度。不过，被隐匿的这句话很容易就能被猜出来。  
罗维诺摇摇头，闭上眼睛微微笑着：  
“我也很高兴见到你。”


	2. 第二章 成为骑士

在第一个记忆片段中，由于基尔的“意识本体”隐藏的很好，罗维诺只能借助他的怀表——时空探测器——作为向导，来到基尔的第二个记忆片段。身经百战的罗维诺知道，越是强烈的情感就越难藏匿，只要在情感流露出来的时候抓住意识本体就行了。话虽这么说，基尔生来就是自律性很强的战士，理智总是凌驾于情感之上，究竟在什么情况下他会产生浓烈的情感呢？不，等等，这个被德/意/志医院收养的基尔还不是战士，他只是个心智未成熟的普通人类小孩，趁着他还没有成为骑士，罗维诺决心要抓住这个最后的机会。  
这段记忆的场景十分浪漫，皎洁的月光洒在深蓝色的海面上，海浪轻轻呢喃着摇篮曲，海风作出柔和的伴奏，寂静的沙滩上只剩下两个互相依偎着的小男孩的身影。  
“我听圣约翰骑士团，不，约翰说，你的剑术又进步了，今天练习的时候还击败了圣/殿骑士团……的……所罗门？”豆丁罗维诺还不太习惯在这个人类小孩面前隐藏他们是国家的真是身份。  
“那是在约翰大哥和他交战几回合，让他变得筋疲力尽的时候，让我捡了个便宜，嘿嘿嘿~”基尔不好意思地挠挠头。  
“约翰很开心，说你居然打败了天下第一的骑士。”罗维诺脸上露出些许自豪的表情，仿佛这个小男孩铁定会成为他的骑士一样。  
“……不是这样的啦……”  
“可是你不要太努力过头，不要整天在太阳底下练习马术啊。”罗维诺有些生气地鼓起腮帮。  
“别担心，我的身体越锻炼就越强壮，以后一定会成为强悍的骑士保护哥哥大人的！”基尔弯曲手臂，但是没有挤出什么肌肉，反而露出了一点带着红点的苍白皮肤。  
“不要逞强了，你看你的皮肤都裂成什么样子了！”罗维诺对这个不听劝的人类小孩气得直冒青烟。他想抓住基尔的手臂确认，基尔赶紧拉下衣袖不让他看。  
“气死我了！你怎么一点都不懂得爱惜自己？你知道人类的生命有多脆弱吗！我经历过的事情比你多得多，你这个不知天高地厚的小子！”罗维诺流出愤怒的泪水，站起来向基尔大喊几声后，转身向大海奔去。  
“别生气，哥哥大人！我知道我的命是医院捡来的，要不然谁会要像我这样的白化病婴儿呢？”基尔急忙站起来追上去，在海水还未淹没两人膝盖之前拉住罗维诺纤细的手臂。  
“哥哥大人，我一定会变得很强壮，我要成为你的骑士！”  
“为什么非要做我的骑士不可？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”基尔真诚的双眼直视着罗维诺。  
这时，一直在旁边观望的现实中的罗维诺发现四周的空间逐渐变得扭曲，也许是记忆受到感情波动的结果；包围着他们的海水冒出了心形的泡泡，有的甚至开始变成发光的粉红色——就经验来说，意识本体很快就会出现。  
“可是我讨厌你！”豆丁罗维诺含着眼泪生气地大声回答。  
顿时，扭曲的空间裂成了碎片，海边的场景消失后，现实中的罗维诺又站在黑暗的记忆之河里。  
难道是童言无忌的自己伤透了天真的基尔的心，记忆就这样破碎了吗？他差一点就抓住基尔的意识本体了呀。  
罗维诺还记得，当时自己只是想表达讨厌基尔不顾身体健康刻苦训练的心情，再说小小的他正在气头上，怎么听得进基尔的初次告白呢。可是罗维诺直到现在还懊悔不已。因为不久后，远在西/西/里的他收到约翰写的信，说基尔患上严重的皮肤病，身体腐烂很厉害，最终过世了。约翰将这个仅在人世间活了十年的孩子的尸体埋在阿/卡城门外。

在洁白的病房中，费里和路德时刻观察着基尔和罗维诺的动静：基尔还是一具活死尸，而罗维诺拉着他的手，伏在床边熟睡。  
“啊，哥哥流泪了。”费里看到罗维诺光滑的脸颊淌下几滴晶莹的泪珠。“一定很不容易吧，唉。”费里怜惜地将泪水轻轻擦去。  
“他们两人都是吧，不容易。”路德也跟着叹了一口气。

“1198年，阿/卡城门外。”罗维诺默念时空探测器的数据。  
一阵沙尘暴卷过，将泥土翻了个遍，烟尘滚滚之中，一个白色的身影冉冉升起。风暴过后，乌云疏散，刺眼的阳光落在身着白袍子的小男孩身上。他伸展四肢，低头看了一会自己苍白但光滑的皮肤，将凌乱的银色刘海向左边撇了撇，然后抬头用红宝石般的双眼直视太阳。  
“从今天开始，本大爷就是条/顿骑士团！”  
基尔得意洋洋地仰天大笑。  
   
记忆的片段很快又转换到另一个场景。罗维诺的探测器显示：“1220年，巴/勒/莫大教堂。”  
“这西/西/里的天空还真是蓝啊，风景优美，水果也很好吃嘛，kesese！”外表已经长到14岁的条/顿骑士团披着秀有黑色十字架的白色长袍，英姿飒爽地骑在高大的白马上，遥望不远处的巴/勒/莫大教堂。这间结合了拜/占/庭、伊/斯/兰、诺/曼等风格的宏伟建筑是这个物产丰富、文化多样的国际化王国的标志之一。  
“瞧这阔气的建筑，也难怪西/西/里如此狂妄自大，敢和教/皇国对抗！腓/特/烈/二/世稳坐南/意/大/利的王位还不知足，居然还要加冕成为神/圣/罗/马皇帝，这一南一北的，分明是要把教/皇国包围起来嘛！好大的胆子！”基尔愤愤地说。  
“这世上地位最高的理应是教/皇，哪怕皇帝有三头六臂，也要请求教/皇的宽恕，否则死后必定下地狱！”在基尔身后骑着马的一位条/顿骑士应和说。  
“这西/西/里国王还真有三头六臂，会七种语言，工商业、教育、自然科学方面都有很深的造诣。”另一位骑士补充道。  
“那又如何？一打起仗来，没有人可以敌得过我们三大骑士团！……至少安逸的西/西/里不可能赢，kesesese！”  
“万一西/西/里不妥协，我们就要向这个国家宣战吗？毕竟腓/特/烈/二/世出身德/意/志王族，我们哪能与同胞刀剑相向？”一位骑士胆怯地说。  
“腓/特/烈从小在西/西/里长大，从未称自己是德/意/志国王，他代表的是西/西/里王国的意志，倘若西/西/里不听从我们的劝说，便是与教/皇国作对。我们身为教/皇的骑士团，岂能坐视不管！”基尔抽出腰间的长剑，指向巴/勒/莫大教堂，模仿某骑士团的口号：“Deus lo vult! 这是神的旨意！”  
穿过教堂白色雕花三拱门，基尔走进富丽堂皇的大堂。两边是两排高大的白玉柱子，与洁白发亮的地板相互映衬，天花板是金子做的，圣坛正上方是巨大的耶/稣画像。圣坛旁，有位身穿华美的绿边白袍子的少年正背对基尔站着。  
圣坛后上方的窗口敞开着，正好飞进来几只白色的鸽子，落到少年的头顶和肩膀上，拍打着洁白无瑕的翅膀，空中飘落一根根透明的羽毛。  
看到如此神圣的教堂，基尔在入口处整理了一下着装，轻声走近圣坛旁边犹如天使般的少年。  
等基尔靠近他时，少年缓缓转过身，确实，他的面孔如天使般美丽，大眼睛绿得透亮，荞麦色的皮肤如丝绸般光滑发亮。当他看到基尔时，红润的嘴唇微微张开，惊讶之间流露出纯真无邪的表情，就像未经人事的圣洁处子。  
基尔定定站着不动，等待被封锁多年的前世记忆统统回到自己身上。  
一只鸽子飞落到基尔头上，但基尔还是目瞪口呆地看着眼前的天使。少年的脸颊泛起红晕，微微地笑了起来，此时的基尔才如梦初醒：  
“哥哥……哥哥大人？”  
“很高兴又见到你，基尔。”罗维诺轻轻地说。  
基尔高兴得恨不得扑上去抱住罗维诺，但他想起了自己的身份，于是扑通一声，在罗维诺跟前单膝跪下了。  
“我终于能成为你的骑士了。”  
罗维诺伸出自己的一只手，基尔轻轻托起，并亲吻它。  
一直站在旁边观看的现实中的罗维诺此时却听不见基尔的誓言，但是他清楚的记得，这是一句德/意/志人向自己主子宣誓效忠的传统誓言：  
“你的敌人就是我的敌人，你的朋友就是我的朋友，我将时刻准备着，为你效忠。”


	3. 第三章 关键一步

“1223年，某处郊外的森林”。  
天还蒙蒙亮的时候，一行骑着马的人来到郊外的森林。领头的是穿着简洁黑色猎装的约翰，因为身材是一行人中最高大的，他的外表看起来有16岁，比其他人大两岁的样子。紧跟在他身后的是面带笑容的所罗门，他的装备非常华丽，整个人金光闪闪。悠闲地跟在两人后面的是罗维诺，今天特地换上了方便行动的贴身猎装，显出优雅的身体轮廓，看起来十分清爽。在队伍最后小心翼翼前行着的是基尔，他的猎装和约翰一样简洁，不过是白色的。他们各自骑在高大的白马上，除了罗维诺，三位骑士都佩戴了弓箭、长矛和刀剑等武器。此刻，几只猎犬正带领着队伍搜寻猎物。  
尽管森林一片迷人秋色，远处山峦染上黄金和火红的色彩，但是基尔克制住自己不被眼前美景诱惑，仔细观察周围的动静，以免突然窜出的野兽伤害罗维诺。  
“难得基尔今天这么低调，一言不发地走在最后面呢。是不是因为西西里大人在啊？”所罗门回头看一脸正经的基尔。  
“我一直都是这样的啊！”基尔脸都红了，但还是努力反驳。  
“你整天在外面忙碌什么我不知道，但是作为他的师父，我最了解他。基尔每天都努力学习和训练，变得越来越成熟了。”约翰理所当然地说。  
“我比较担心的是，约翰太宠溺基尔，反而会压制他的成长呢。”所罗门露出天使般的笑容，身上的饰品在晨光的照耀下闪着金光。  
空气中突然传来了杀气，在队伍前小跑的猎犬们闻到了猎物的气味，急速奔跑起来。  
“那是鹿吗？”一边问着，罗维诺一边跟着约翰让坐骑在露水覆盖的草原上狂奔。  
罗维诺猜得没错，果然，在他们的正前方出现了一只奔跑着的母鹿。  
在快速奔跑的队伍中，所罗门很快赶到了最前面——不愧是天下第一的好骑手。  
然而，当他刚追上母鹿，突然刹住，将马掉了个头，挡在母鹿的前面。“停！”所罗门向猎犬们一挥手，所有猎犬也都顿时刹住。  
就在这时，母鹿钻进树林消失了。  
“又来了……”缓下脚步的约翰在马背上扶着额，“这样还能狩猎吗？”  
“约翰，你没看到那只母鹿美丽的双眼中流露出的乞怜之情吗？”所罗门脸上又露出温柔的笑容，简直和刚才满脸杀气的他判若两人。  
“狩猎对于骑士来说就是一场战斗，猎物是敌人，怎么能对敌人产生怜悯之情呢？”约翰叹了口气。  
“主说，“有人打你的右脸，连左脸也转过来由他打”。况且母鹿不会伤害我们啊。”也许是基尔的这段记忆出现了误差，所罗门的头顶似乎出现了光环。   
“主也说，“我要追赶我的仇敌，并要追上他们。不将他们灭绝，我总不归回”。”约翰不动神色地与所罗门对视，空气中再次弥漫着火药味。  
“等等，我说……”基尔挠着头插进他们的对话，“这句话出自圣经哪个地方？”  
“基尔……”约翰表示无奈。  
“哈哈哈……”看到沉重的气氛被打破，罗维诺舒心地笑了。  
“难道我又问了什么不该问的了？”基尔感到莫名其妙。  
四个人在森林里骑马转了一个早上，等到中午太阳晒得他们口干舌燥的时候，便找了一条小溪饮水歇息。  
约翰和所罗门去找果子吃了，只剩下基尔和罗维诺两人在溪水边看马。  
基尔刚把马匹都拴在树边，转头发现罗维诺正在把衣服一件件地脱下来。  
“哥哥大人，你做什么？”基尔不敢正视罗维诺，但又装出一副无关紧要的样子。  
“太热了，我想泡一下溪水。”罗维诺很快只剩下一件薄薄的白色长袖衫，他的双腿纤细又笔直。他先伸出小巧玲珑的脚掌探了一下溪水的深度，接着整个人跳进水里，等他湿透的深褐色脑袋再次浮出水面时，尽情地吸了一口气：“好凉快啊！……你也一起来嘛！”他掠开眼前的一缕变得笔直的湿发，朝基尔眨了一下晶莹透亮的大眼睛。  
“啊，不、不用了……”基尔看到罗维诺的白色长衫在水里像百合花一样慢慢地张开，水下的那片领域对于没什么人生经验的基尔来说太过于陌生，这让他的脸涨得通红。  
“我说，基尔，”罗维诺交叉双手撑在岸边的草地上，肩膀以下部位仍在冰凉的水里舒服地泡着。  
“什、什么？”确定罗维诺不会勉强他下水后，基尔慢慢靠近罗维诺，蹲下身近距离看着对方湿漉漉的脑袋。  
“你的格言“帮助、救治、守卫”中的“守卫”具体指的是什么？”  
“守卫自己的土地和喜欢的人吧，啊，可是守卫土地也是希望能让喜欢的人过得幸福吧。我觉得守卫是骑士最根本的核心，有了要守卫的东西，才有存在的必要，才会变得更强大！”  
“你喜欢的人我不敢说，但是你可以考虑像约翰和所罗门那样扩充自己的领地嘛。”  
“我有想过啊，可是耶/路/撒/冷的土地非常有限呢。”  
“其它地方呢，比如东/欧？我想我的国王上司一定会同意的，你的大团长上司是他最信赖的顾问之一呢。”  
“又要麻烦哥哥大人，那怎么好意思！你家已经为我修建了许多教堂，我还来不及感激！作为你的骑士，应该是我为你服务啊！”基尔又变得害羞脸红了。  
“谁规定主子不能对自己的骑士好了？再说，你自己硬要做我的骑士，我能怎么办。”  
“哥哥大人不想要我这样的骑士吗……”基尔变得垂头丧气。  
“我不是这个意思！我是说，在你成为骑士之前我们就认识了啊，我有嫌弃过你吗？”罗维诺有些气迟钝的基尔，同时也气自己不能把话说得更明白。  
等理解罗维诺的意思之后，反射弧比树懒强一点的基尔脸上渐渐露出了笑容。  
“这么说哥哥大人喜欢我咯！我也_____哥哥大人！”  
“谁喜欢你了混蛋……”罗维诺的脸红得像番茄——如果那时候他们吃过番茄的话。“对了，约翰和所罗门怎么还没回来？你去看看吧？”  
“我不能丢下哥哥大人一个人在这里。”  
“拜托，你就在附近看看，会离开多久？再说猎犬们都在。你再不找他们回来，太阳都要下山了。”说着，罗维诺突然当着基尔的面从水中站起来，湿漉漉的长衫已经变成透明色，紧贴着罗维诺线条优美的芊芊玉体，晶莹的水滴不断从他丝绸般光滑的皮肤表面滑落，使他宛如出水芙蓉。但最让基尔不敢直视的，是罗维诺胸前两颗隐隐约约的粉色突起。  
虽然已经太迟，基尔还是赶快转身背对罗维诺：“好、好吧，我很快就回来，有什么事……一定要叫我……”  
“能有什么事啊。”罗维诺一口气把湿透的长衫脱下来，寻找干的衣服换上——幸好基尔已经迅速转身离去，画面太美他不敢看。  
   
在林子里步行了五分钟，基尔终于看到远处约翰和所罗门的身影，正想赶过去，可是发现两人的站姿有些不对劲，于是打算留在原地观察。  
仔细一看，这对总是互相唱反调的老冤家此时身体正重叠在一起，但并不像是在打斗的样子。比对方高出半个头的约翰被所罗门按在粗壮的树干上，他的衣领被所罗门死死拉着，他俩的双唇正紧紧相贴。  
接二连三碰到违反宗教禁忌的事情，难怪这天成为了基尔难忘的记忆。基尔吓得捂着自己的嘴，怕自己的气息会被察觉。  
但是远处的两人似乎沉浸在自己的世界中，没空理会周围的事物。  
过了一会，所罗门终于分开两人的双唇，拉出一条银丝。他看着约翰惊讶的表情，脸上露出胜利的笑容。  
“这……这简直天理不容！”约翰抹掉嘴唇上所罗门留下的唾液。  
“我就是天，我就是理，我说可以就可以。”所罗门骄傲地昂着头。  
“同性恋是禁忌，被发现的话你会被处死的！”这是约翰的警告。  
“我不怕。就算要下地狱，我一个人就够了。”所罗门微笑着的紫色双眸，突然间就流下了滚烫的泪滴。  
“你怎么了？所罗门？”对方一旦软下来，约翰就立即变得不知所措。  
“我爱你……为什么我们不能在一起？”天使般美丽的所罗门的眼泪能把在场所有生物的心都融化，这时森林的树木响起沙沙的声音，仿佛在为他哀叹。  
约翰叹了口气，用非常缓和的语气说：“……你就不能理智一点吗？”  
“为什么我们要抑制自己的感情？为什么我们不能自由地去爱？为什么我不能爱你，约翰？”所罗门哭得全身颤抖起来。  
无奈中，约翰将这个哭成泪人的天下第一骑士搂在怀里：“我承认你是最强的，所罗门……可是这不代表你什么都能够做到啊，主说……”  
“别提主了……”  
“好、好。”约翰任凭所罗门将头埋在自己胸前，哪怕衣襟被泪水沾湿。  
在远处偷窥的基尔觉得不该再看下去，就走回罗维诺所在的小溪那边去。  
忽然，基尔听到树丛中有野兽在奔跑，便跟着声响在后面追。直到他到达罗维诺等着他的地方，那只野兽才现出原形——一只尖牙利齿的巨大野猪正冲着罗维诺狂奔而去。  
基尔赶紧拿出弓箭连续向野猪射了好几箭，但是顽强的野猪并没有倒地，反倒向基尔冲来。正在此时，两支飞来的长矛扎中了野猪的身体，使得这只猛兽痛苦地哼了几声后，朝密林里逃亡。原来这两支长矛是赶过来的约翰和所罗门投出去的，他们没时间搭理基尔，就跟着野猪逃跑的方向骑马奔去。  
基尔刚想找自己的马，就看到骑在马上的罗维诺向他伸出了手：“上来，狩猎开始了！”  
基尔一跃而上，接过缰绳，加快了马的速度；尽管他和罗维诺坐在同一匹马上，他们还是很快跟上了约翰和所罗门。  
所罗门继续向负伤的野猪放箭，但似乎野猪皮太厚，无法让它立刻致命。“真是棘手的敌人哪。”所罗门对差点伤害了自己人的野兽毫不心软。  
“看来是时候试试肥啾的身手了。”基尔说着，将手指放进嘴里吹了一声口哨。  
不一会，天空回荡起一阵阵洪亮的鹰叫声，大家抬头一看，原来是一只巨大的黑鹰，正朝地面上狂奔的野猪俯冲直下。黑鹰金黄色的利爪向野猪发起猛烈攻击，使其不断改变奔跑的方向，最后，等野猪发现正朝悬崖奔去时，已经刹不住脚，摔下了悬崖，一路撞击了数不清的岩石后，到山谷底已经是一具尸体了。  
黑鹰完成了狩猎任务，高声啼叫几声后，飞落到基尔伸出的左手臂上。其他三人目瞪口呆地看着这只十斤重的猛禽居然如此听从于基尔。  
“基尔好厉害，居然用老鹰来狩猎！”所罗门微笑着鼓掌。  
“基尔一直都很有创新精神嘛。”约翰为自己的弟子感到自豪。  
“Kesesese！肥啾真是一只帅气的小鸟！本大爷也帅气得像小鸟一样！”基尔得意地大笑，然后转身问坐在后面的罗维诺，“对吧，哥哥大人？”  
罗维诺红着脸，不太愿意承认：“……看在你救了我的份上，可以说是吧……不过肥啾这名字对于老鹰来说是不是太可爱了点？”  
“对了，谁负责去山谷将野猪拖回家？难得我们违反团规偷偷出来狩猎，别浪费了这顿美味的大餐啊。”所罗门笑着问。  
其他人都耸了耸肩膀。  
   
“1226年，意/大/利里/米/尼的宫廷。”  
谁都没有料到，今天对于条/顿骑士团来说是如此重要的一个日子，以至于当基尔慎重地穿上了新制作的礼服后，被骑士团成员调侃“太铺张浪费”。确实，这次出征普/鲁/士已经不是条/顿骑士团第一次向东/欧进军，他们之前曾帮助匈/牙/利人驱赶库/曼人，尽管没有成功在匈/牙/利建立自己的领地，骑士团已经不是初出茅庐的黄毛小子了。条/顿骑士团总结了之前的经验，觉得要出征普/鲁/士，应该获得西/西/里国王、也是神/圣/罗/马/皇/帝的腓/特/烈/二/世的书面批准，这样才能合法夺取领地。为此，基尔来到腓特烈在里/米/尼的宫廷受领“里/米/尼/金/玺/诏书”。  
大厅中站满了人，坐在正中央宝座上的，是三十岁出头、高大英俊的橙色头发的腓/特/烈/二/世，他的左边是身材矮小、身着黑袍子的金发小男孩，也就是神/圣/罗/马/帝/国；右边呢，正是14岁模样、美丽的西/西/里王国，也就是罗维诺。身着黑十字白袍子的条/顿骑士团成员中，站在最前面的是年过花甲的第四任大团长赫/尔/曼·冯·萨/尔/察。  
罗维诺站起来，当着所有人的面将盖有黄金印玺的诏书主要内容用拉/丁语念了一遍：  
“吾以上/帝的名誉与光荣，允许耶/路/撒/冷/的/德/意/志/人/圣/母/玛/丽/骑/士/团进军、并获得普/鲁/士人之地。”  
基尔单膝跪地，小心翼翼地双手接过这份他当时也不知道有多么重要的诏书——对于他来说，重要的是这份诏书是罗维诺授予的。  
   
场景又从基尔的回忆回到了现实的病房。费里焦急地看着昨天一来一毫米都没有动过的沉睡中的罗维诺与基尔。  
“路德，今天都第三天了，哥哥花的时间也太久了点。”  
“是不是罗维诺在一个记忆段中抓不到意识本体，又继续尝试下一个记忆段呢？”路德的担心不比费里少。  
“时间这么久了，一定去过不少记忆段吧，但是现在还没有抓到本体的样子……”  
“我很好奇，罗维诺都去了哪些记忆段呢？”  
“哥哥大概会从条/顿骑士团，也就是基尔刚诞生那时候开始搜索吧。我想想，这会儿……应该到1226年的里/米/尼诏书了吧。”  
“也对，里/米/尼诏书对于哥哥来说非常重要，从此骑士团开启了向普/鲁/士进军的历史，后来就从条/顿变成普/鲁/士了。”  
“如果条/顿不在耶/路/撒/冷以外获得领地，等十/字/军失去存在的意义之后，他可能就像圣/殿那样灭绝了吧。幸好他失去耶/路/撒/冷领地后，将总部搬到了普/鲁/士。而圣/约/翰后来也在马/耳/他发展了。”  
“这么说来，里/米/尼诏书还真是关键的一步。”  
“历史还久远得很呢！我担心哥哥会迷失在记忆里，就连自己的意识形态也逐渐迷失，这样就……他们两个人就……都醒不来了……”  
“驱魔还有这样的风险吗？”  
“有的……我想我有必要去帮他们一下。”  
“你知道罗维诺追寻的下一个记忆段吗？”  
“无非就是第/六/次/十/字/军/东/征吧。”  
“你还真了解……”  
“因为哥哥时常和我说起呀。”


	4. 第四章 触犯禁忌

“1228年，南/意/大/利/阿/普/利/亚”。  
在西/西/里国王腓/特/烈/二/世的带领下，军队浩浩荡荡地前往港口。去年由于腓特烈出发前病倒，没有按照约定成功率领十/字/军前往耶/路/撒/冷，为此新教/皇/格/里/高/利/九/世非常生气。这回无论如何，腓特烈都要实现他收复耶/路/撒/冷王国的梦想。  
队伍中，身披红色斗篷、骑在高大白马上的罗维诺格外显眼，很快吸引了在田里干活的农民们的注意。农民们呼朋唤友地跑向他们敬爱的国王与他的军队，因为传说如果能摸到国王的衣服就能得到好运气，他们争先恐后地拉住腓特烈的衣角亲吻，而和蔼的腓特烈很乐意让人民向自己表示爱戴。  
这时候，罗维诺感到有人拉扯他的斗篷，回头一看，是一位褐色长发的少女，虽然出身农家，但身穿飘逸白裙子、头戴野花编制的花冠的她显得格外清纯好看。罗维诺顿时被她的美貌吸引，让坐骑停下脚步。  
“我的祖国，让我将花冠献给您，祝您武运昌宏。”少女将头上花冠递上去，罗维诺低头让少女给自己戴上。  
“谢谢。”罗维诺在马背上向少女鞠了个躬，用西/西/里语回答。  
其他农民见状，都一窝蜂涌了过来，有的伸手就要拉起罗维诺的斗篷亲吻。  
“不许动，都给我退下！”从队伍后面骑马飞奔过来的基尔用德/语大吼着。  
虽然农民们听不懂，但是看骏马上这位全副武装的少年一脸怒气的样子，都吓得赶紧逃回田地里去了。  
“哥哥大人，你没事吧？”基尔担心地看着罗维诺。  
“当然有事了，你让我错失勾搭美女的良机，可恶。”罗维诺生气地指着头上雏菊做的花冠。  
晚上，腓特烈的军队在海港的小镇里歇息，打算明天一早就登上开往巴/勒/斯/坦的船。由于接下来的好几天都将在船上度过，军队的大部分人都趁着出发前的最后机会，在镇上的酒馆里尽情大鱼大肉、饮酒享乐，甚至还叫来了妓/女。  
军营里，只有基尔的房间亮着灯，此时房间的主人正在认真阅读《圣/经》。一会儿，他听见敲门声，打开后，原来是提着一大盒饭菜的罗维诺。  
“就你还在看书，其他人都在馆子里吃喝呢，你为什么不去？又是素食日？”  
“嗯，正好今天不能吃肉。”基尔渴望地看着罗维诺放到桌子上的一大盘肉和一壶酒，咽了一下口水。  
“现在是出征时期，就不能破戒么？”罗维诺摆出两个酒杯，往里面倒酒。  
“最好不要吧……”  
“叫你喝你就喝。”  
基尔只好接过罗维诺递来的酒，但等对方示意吃肉时，他急忙说：“肉还是算了吧。”  
正说着，罗维诺叉了一块肉放到基尔嘴边，基尔心一软，便张嘴让对方喂食。  
“好吃么？这是我做的哦。”  
“原来是哥哥大人做的！难怪这么好吃！”基尔开心地叉起另一块肉，“好吧，今天本大爷就破戒吧！”  
很快，一大盘肉就被扫得精光，虽然酒还未饮尽，酒精已经足够让基尔和罗维诺兴奋起来。基尔兴致勃勃地吹嘘他在东/欧的光荣战绩，逐渐酒醉的罗维诺一边听一边咯咯地笑。  
“你太可恶了，基尔，把美女们都吓跑了……”  
“这叫有气场，哥哥大人……”两人的说话语气都带上了醉意。  
“虽然你脸臭得吓人，但确实够男人……快告诉我成为男子汉的秘诀，那美女是不是把我误认为女生了，还给我花冠……”罗维诺急于知道答案，移到基尔旁边的位置。  
“骑士个个都是男子汉，女人们崇拜得很呢……”基尔给两只杯子斟满酒。  
“如何成为骑士？是不是要整天打打杀杀？那我可做不来……”  
“成为骑士可不简单哪，从小就要进行各种训练，像我们骑士团，还必须是修道士，规矩多得很，除了每天有规定的日程，全身心都献给上帝，甚至不能结婚……”  
“那我真的做不来了，不能和美女谈情说爱活着还有什么意思……”  
“哥哥大人……可以试着先成为男子汉……”  
“像你这样的……？”罗维诺把脸凑近基尔，托起他的下巴，吻了下去。  
基尔还没弄明白是怎么回事的时候，罗维诺在加深这个吻的同时，整个人跨坐到他大腿上，细长的双手环绕着他羞得发红的脖子。“嗯……”罗维诺的深吻伴随着一声声喘息，来自南/欧似火的热情笼罩在基尔身上。  
混合了酒精的血液顿时被点燃，基尔的内心躁动起来，一种不断涌出的强大能量推动着他，让他暂时脱离理智的束缚。他笨拙地模仿罗维诺的舌吻，先是将对方柔软多汁的舌头顶回去，然后让自己的舌头像探头一样旋转进入罗维诺湿润的口腔。“……哈……啊……”当耳边传来罗维诺上气不接下气的喘息声时，基尔感到些许征服的快乐。他乘胜出击，搂起罗维诺的细腰，顺势将其放倒在椅子后面的床上。  
躺在软绵绵的被褥上，罗维诺的双眼因为泪水而变得迷离，他弓起一条腿，白色长袍下面大腿根部的光滑皮肤露了出来，引得基尔目不转睛地看。这时，罗维诺扯住基尔的衣领，将他拉近，直到他的耳朵凑近自己的嘴边：“既然已经破戒了……”罗维诺弓起的那条腿索性抬起来扣住基尔的腰部，自己的躯干也向上挺起，使得两人的胯部重叠在一起——在那里，两人炙热的下身相互碰触了。“就来尝尝禁果吧……”  
听到这句话，基尔突然如梦初醒，吓得整个人都呆住了。他脑海中传来约翰的声音：“同性恋是禁忌，被发现的话你会被处死的！”  
他正在触犯禁忌，而且是和自己的主子。已经向上帝发过誓的他，是不可以恋爱的，和男性发生关系更是大忌。他不知所措地从床上坐起来，全身冒冷汗。  
“基尔……”罗维诺伸手去摸他汗湿的银色短发，但是被基尔闪躲过去了。  
“对不起，哥哥大人，对不起……”基尔浑身发抖，用双臂捂住自己的身体。  
“基尔，听我说……”  
然而基尔并没有听，而是突然站起身冲出门外，往镇上的教堂跑去。  
“同性恋是禁忌，被发现的话你会被处死的！”  
约翰的话语在基尔头脑中不断回转。  
夜晚昏暗的教堂大厅正中央，是被蜡烛照亮的圣/母/玛/利/亚的雕像，她用慈爱的笑容看着满脸悔恨泪水的基尔。  
此刻能拯救他的，也只有一直庇佑条/顿骑士团的玛/利/亚了吧。基尔正面朝下整个人平躺下来，伸展四肢程大字型，在圣母神像前示以虔诚的忏悔之心。  
“圣/母/玛/利/亚，请你拯救这只迷了路的羔羊……”  
基尔小声默念，心中却回荡起所罗门的那句话：  
“为什么我们要抑制自己的感情？为什么我们不能自由地去爱？”  
   
“1228年，阿/卡港口”。  
经过一整个夏天的长途跋涉，腓/特/烈/二/世和他的军队终于到达阿/卡，这座聚集了三大骑士团总部的圣/地沿海城市。  
港口挤满了所有权贵、欢迎的队伍和围观百姓，他们都向这位伟大的基/督教世俗最高统治者欢呼，可见英俊的腓/特/烈/二/世人气之高。身披黑十字白袍、忠心耿耿的条/顿骑士团大团长早已率领阿/卡的条/顿成员们跪拜在港口。基尔刚下船时，他向人群中四处张望——约好一起跟随腓特烈夺回耶/路/撒/冷的圣/约/翰骑士团和圣/殿骑士团呢？  
很快，人群让出了一条道路，一队身披白色八角十字黑袍的骑士们和一队身披红色十字白袍的骑士们肩并肩向腓特烈与其军队走来，领头的是两个骑士团各自的大团长，紧跟他们的是橙发绿眼、神情严肃的约翰，以及金发紫眼、面带笑容的所罗门。与条/顿相比，历史更悠久、根基更坚固的圣/约/翰和圣/殿的气势要庞大得多，他们出场时赢得的欢呼声甚至不亚于腓特烈的欢呼声。  
尽管如此，当两大骑士团的大团长走到腓特烈跟前时，居然双双单膝下跪，并且亲吻了皇帝的膝盖，宣誓道：“我们随时听从您的指挥。”  
另一边，约翰和所罗门热情地拥抱了他们的基尔小兄弟。  
“我们又可以一起打仗了！让敌人看看三大骑士团的厉害！”所罗门开心地说。  
“我很期待你的表现，”约翰拍拍基尔的肩膀。  
“嗯，好啊……”基尔微微笑了一下。  
“基尔，你怎么无精打采呢？”所罗门仔细看了看基尔，又环顾了一下四周。“这么说来，你怎么不跟在西/西/里大人身旁？你不做他的贴身保镖啦？”他指指远处和腓特烈站在一起、正在接受当地群众献花的罗维诺。  
“这、这样从远处观察，才能更好掌握整体形势啊……kesesesese……”基尔装模作样大笑几声。  
“你们该不会是吵架了吧？”  
“怎么会，kesesese……”  
“基尔，有烦恼可以找我哦。”约翰似乎也看透了一切，他用慈爱的目光看着自己一手培养的小兄弟。  
“谢谢，我没事。”  
   
晚上，众人陪同腓特烈一起共进晚餐。虽然罗维诺一直没有和基尔说话，基尔还是坐在了他旁边的位置上。  
“咦？基尔光吃素菜？”坐对面的所罗门再次指出基尔反常的地方。  
“嗯，现在是斋/月时期。”面无表情地基尔大口大口地吃着盘子里的素食。  
“我记得你的斋/月不是这个月吧？况且我们很快要上战场了，可以不用戒荤菜。”约翰说，“西/西/里大人，你可以劝一下基尔吗？”  
“随便他。”罗维诺头也不抬。  
约翰和所罗门无奈地面面相觑。  
突然，饭厅门外传来急促的脚步声，没有经过皇/帝的同意，门就砰地打开了，警惕的所罗门迅速站起，拔出了随身佩带的剑，但当他看到走进来的人时，顿时又把剑收了回去。  
来者是两位身着肃穆灰衣的修士，他们代替教/皇/格/里/高/利/九/世，前来传达腓/特/烈/二/世被双重绝罚、开除教籍的消息，并禁止各阶层基/督徒服从腓/特/烈/皇/帝。  
听完宣告，腓特烈面无改色地说：“很好，相信在座的人都心里有数了。要走的人都走吧，我好看清谁是真正的朋友。”  
不出所料，宗教战胜了世俗，教皇的威严高于皇帝，在座的人们纷纷起身离去。  
“等等，所罗门大哥！”基尔对正要离开的圣/殿大喊。  
“这还有什么好纠结的吗？我们是教皇的骑士团，只服从于上帝与教皇。跟着被绝罚的皇帝就等于堕落。”所罗门挥挥手，头也不回地走了。  
只有约翰还尽力劝说基尔：“基尔，跟我们走吧，记住你真正要服侍的人是教皇！”  
“约翰大哥，还记得你们在港口迎接皇帝时许下的诺言吗？我们说好一起夺回圣/城的呢？”  
“皇帝违法在先，我们的诺言不会生效。跟我们走，留下来你也是罪人。”约翰拉起基尔的手臂。  
“我不走！你要是逼我，我就要拔剑了！”基尔双脚像钉在地上一样一动不动，他的右手已经放在挂在腰间的剑柄上。  
“那好，你输了就跟我们走！”约翰说着就拔出了剑，一跃而起，用身高优势打压低处的基尔——抵挡不住约翰的利剑再加上体重的压力，基尔右手中的剑居然断裂了。  
“你输了，基尔。”   
“不，是你输了，约翰。”在约翰将注意力都集中到基尔右手时，他没发现基尔的左手悄悄掏出一把匕首，此时正顶着他的腹部。  
“……不愧是我的弟子。”约翰摇着头笑了，“好，我认输，你随你的主子去吧。”  
“谢谢。”基尔目送约翰离开。这时候，饭厅里只剩下腓特烈、罗维诺和条/顿骑士团所有成员了。  
刚才还在一边观看两大骑士团打斗的罗维诺，看到基尔正朝自己缓缓走去，赶紧转过身去假装没看到。  
过了好一会，罗维诺都没感到任何动静，直到远处的腓特烈向他点了点头，这个美丽又娇傲的国/家才转过头，惊奇地发现基尔已经在他身后默默地单膝跪地多时。  
看到罗维诺转身，基尔弯腰鞠了个躬，“我不请求哥哥大人的原谅，但是我是你的骑士，我将永远忠诚于你。”  
罗维诺叹了口气，笑容突然就这么回来了，“我原谅你。”  
“哥哥大人！”基尔喜开颜笑，立即跳了起来。  
“等等，让我看看你的伤口。”罗维诺拉住基尔的右手。  
“咦？什么时候？”基尔才发现右手臂正在淌血的伤口。  
“刚才约翰留下的，别以为你赢得了你师父，看你可怜，故意让你了吧。”罗维诺撕下自己袍子的下摆，一圈圈地包扎基尔的伤口。  
“哥哥大人好温柔……”基尔微笑地看着自己的主子。  
“谁叫我就你一个骑士呢……”罗维诺脸羞得通红。


	5. 第五章 为爱而战

“1229年3月，加/利/利的蒙/福/特城堡”。  
群山环绕的蒙/福/特/城堡是条/顿骑士团与世隔绝的新总部。这是腓/特/烈/二/世对忠诚的骑士团的恩典，因为在阿/卡，圣/约/翰和圣/殿两大骑士团的势力给条/顿的成长造成了压力。在这位欧/洲最强大的世俗君主的支持下，条/顿的地位和财富上升得很快，也是在这段时期，跻身于三/大/骑/士/团之一。许多人羡慕条/顿的成功，纷纷讨好腓/特/烈，然而在去年阿/卡的晚宴上腓特烈被当众宣布开除教籍的时候，这位聪明的皇/帝已经看清谁才是最值得信赖的人，并报复疏远他的人，例如，没收圣/约/翰和圣/殿在西/西/里王国的领地和财产等。  
这天晚上，天空格外晴朗，无数的星星犹如钻石镶嵌在深紫色的天穹幕布上，银河也分外闪耀。在山顶的蒙/福/特城堡上仰望星空，似乎唾手可及，绕着大半座城堡的环路正是观星的最佳地点，在这里，几位条/顿骑士团成员围坐在一个蒙面女人的身边——这个  /斯/林女人是骑士团刚抓来的俘/虏，不过明天就要放回去。她似乎是个占/星/术师，那个时代的人很迷信，骑士团的人很好奇这个东方女人是否能用星星预/测他们的命运。  
这些好奇的围观者当中包括基尔和罗维诺。首先是占/星/师给基尔的占卜：“你天生具有非凡的资质，处于幼年的你，却已经一鸣惊人。你南方的主人十分强大，然而你的命/运在东方。以后让你再次崛起的领/导/者，具有和你现在的领/导/者相同的名字。”  
“你是说腓/特/烈/二/世？”基尔一脸半信半疑，“如果那个人和现在的皇帝一样英明，我倒也不反对。”  
附带一提，罗维诺只是暂时逗留在蒙/福/特，平时住在阿/卡的宫殿。这个手握画着黄/道/十/二/宫的占/星/图的蒙/面女人对于罗维诺来说神秘又新鲜，加上平日喜好女性，轮到罗维诺时，他十分认真地倾听她的占卜：  
“现在正是你的鼎盛时期，虽然周围的国家对你垂涎三尺，但是在强大的领导者和守卫者的保护下，所有困难都会迎刃而解。”除了占/星/师深邃的棕色眼睛，没有人看得到她的表情。  
“这句话我喜欢听。”罗维诺开心地笑了一下。“可是我当前的形势大家都清楚，你能预见几百年后的事情吗？”  
“越是未来的事情就越说不准，但我可以试着为你预言。”占/星/师挥了一下手，占/星/图上面浮现出立体的星/系景象，星星们绕着轨道慢慢旋转——围观的人们为这奇迹赞叹不已，只有占/星/师倒吸一口气：“唉，孩子，你将来的命运多舛……没有了守护者的你被人争来夺去，后来能够庇护你的人征服了新世界。”  
“但愿你的预言不准吧，女/人。”基尔的口吻带着威胁，“只要本大爷在，没有人可以动得了哥哥大人。而且本大爷将永远存在。”  
“古往今来，没有一成不变的事物，更没有不灭的神话。”占/星/师语气平静得让人害怕。  
“为什么我们的命运由你说了算，女/人？”基尔挽起衣袖就要对占/星/师出手，罗维诺及时拦住了他。  
“好啦，她自己也说预/言不一定准，你不用这么较真……”正说着，罗维诺突然吐了一口血，白色的长袍顿时被染红。  
“哥哥大人，你怎么了？！”基尔立即紧张地扶着罗维诺瘦弱的双肩。  
“……难道……我家被入侵了？”  
“在你有限的时间里，尽全力去守护你的主人吧，孩子。”一身黑色沙/丽的占/星/师逐渐消失在黑暗中。  
   
“1229年4月，阿/卡宫殿”。  
趁着腓/特/烈/二/世离开西/西/里王国，忙着处理耶/路/撒/冷王国的事务的这段时间里，对这位恃才傲物的国王仇恨多时的教皇，竟派军队大举入侵西/西/里，目的是让西/西/里和南/意/大/利脱离广阔的神/圣/罗/马/帝/国版图。腓特烈的忠实大将们顽强抵抗半年后，位于教/皇/国和西/西/里王国交界线的蒙/特/卡/西/诺沦陷，王国受到严重威胁。  
无法立即脱身回自己的祖国解围的腓特烈此时十分焦急，在大厅中来回踱着步。  
这时候，匆匆忙忙走进来的基尔看起来比腓特烈还焦急：“皇帝陛下，您找我？”  
“有个关于西/西/里的坏消息。”腓特烈停住了脚步。  
“难道哥哥大人的病情加重了？”基尔打了一下冷颤。  
“不，比这还糟糕。西/西/里被人绑架了。”  
“您说什么？！被谁绑架了？”对基尔来说，生病中的罗维诺被人绑走，简直是晴天霹雳。  
“你冷静点，听我说。今早仆人们去西/西/里卧室的途中，听到窗外有人在说法/语，等他们进入卧室时，发现西/西/里不在，根据房间里挣扎的迹象来说，他很可能是被绑架了……”  
“说法/语的人！那会是谁？本大爷就算挖地三尺也要把他找出来，决不轻饶！”基尔急得把剑都拔了出来。  
“你说的没错，敢对我的祖国动手的人，我要他加倍偿还。”平时和蔼可亲的腓特烈此时背对着基尔，微微转过来的侧脸露出了霸气而阴险的笑容，“我将这宝剑赐予你，命你将圣/殿/骑/士/团抓捕归案。”  
要抓捕天下第一的骑士团，对于基尔来说简直是个疯狂的行动，但是罗维诺被绑架这件事早就让基尔急得发狂。“是！皇帝陛下！”基尔毫不犹豫地接过刀柄上刻有钩型十字的宝剑，迅速离开了大厅。  
基尔率领一大批由条/顿骑士和腓特烈的其他士兵组成的军队气势汹汹地赶到圣/殿骑士团的阿/卡总部，决心杀他们个措手不及。他们的闪电战术果然起了成效，正值祷告时间，圣/殿骑士们并没有来得及拿起武器抵抗全副武装、突如其来的军队，何况人数竟然比他们多了几倍。基尔由于愤怒而完全抛弃了自己的感情，浑身杀气的他身上沾满了敌人的血液——此时的他变成了一台杀人机器。  
当基尔带着军队杀入总部最里面的主楼时，赤手空拳、身着单薄祷告服的所罗门正毫无畏惧地等在那里。  
“把哥哥大人放了！！”基尔瞪大了火红色的眼睛，愤怒的吼声震耳欲聋。  
“呵呵呵……这就是认真起来的你吗？简直和我认识的那个大大咧咧的男孩子判若两人。”所罗门天使般的脸孔却露出满带杀气的微笑。  
“废话少说！”基尔喊话间已经冲到所/罗/门跟前，“快说，哥哥大人在哪里？！”  
基尔就要将出鞘的宝剑架到所罗门细长的脖子上，所罗门及时赤手接住剑身，尽管开始淌血，剑却再无法向前移动一毫米。  
周围的条/顿骑士成员急忙冲上去帮忙制服所罗门。当第一个骑士正想向所罗门砍下去的时候，手中的剑却被所罗门夺走，紧接着被砍倒在地。“正如你对待我的兄弟一样，我是不会手下留情的。”所罗门舔了一下嘴角上沾到的血迹。  
看到所罗门抢到了武器，周围的骑士都向后退了几步，但还没等他们反应过来，都接二连三地被所罗门挥舞过来的剑刺倒在地——这里面除了基尔，但是他的右手臂也被砍了一剑。  
“哥哥大人在哪里？！”感觉不到疼痛，失去理智的基尔再次用宝剑向所罗门挥去。  
“原来你是左撇子啊，早知道我该砍你的左手，呵呵呵。”所罗门用剑死命顶着基尔的进攻，但是对方的力气一点都没有因为伤势而减弱。  
终于，咔嚓地一声，所罗门的剑柄断裂，腓特烈赐予基尔的宝剑胜利了。后来赶上的骑士们将所罗门扑倒在地，好不容易捕捉了这位天下第一的骑士。  
圣/殿骑士团被抓捕的消息震惊了耶/路/撒/冷，谁都没有料到老牌的骑士团组织居然被新兴骑士团给降服了。第一个来求情的人，不出意料地是圣/约/翰骑士团。  
约翰走进基尔房间的时候，这个银发红眼的骑士目光仍是充满杀气，仿佛不认识这位将他教导成人的老师。  
“完全黑化了吗……”约翰几乎是自言自语，因为对方什么都听不进去。他叹了口气，从怀里掏出一个圣/母/玛/利/亚的迷你画像，放在白色骑士的眼前晃了一下。顿时，基尔失神的双眼回了焦。  
“……约翰大哥？”基尔终于认出了眼前的黑袍骑士。  
“基尔，绑走罗维诺的不是所罗门，是教/皇/国派来的法/国人。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我是教皇的属下，但是没有参加这次的绑架，所罗门也没有，你可以把他放了吗？”  
“既然你们知道这件事，就说明你们摆脱不了其中的干系。等我救出哥哥大人，才把所罗门还给你。”  
“那好，但我只不过是替战友求情罢了。”  
   
“1229年6月，阿/普/利/亚”。  
当腓/特/烈/二/世带着他的十/字/军在港口登陆，顿时打破了教皇散布的他们的国王已死的谣言，人们奔走相告，很快大家的心又团结在一起，发誓在伟大国王的带领下将教皇的军队赶出南/意/大/利。  
腓特烈军队的首要任务就是攻下被法/国出身的约翰·德·布里耶纳率领的教/皇/军攻占的巴/里。在路上，腓特烈军队虽然遇到了教/皇/军的抵抗，但对方几乎不堪一击，很快退缩到巴/里的城墙之内。要攻下巴/里，腓特烈命人使用投石器足矣，但这时候阻止他们进军的却是一封来自教皇的信：  
“西/西/里在我手中，勿轻举妄动。”  
当腓特烈给基尔看这封信的时候，基尔气得差点没把信扯烂——是时候采取行动了。  
为了让所罗门早日释放，约翰悄悄告诉基尔，罗维诺被关在罗/马的教/皇/宫，但是作为约定，这件事只能基尔一个人知道，否则罗维诺将会有生命危险。  
   
“1229年6月，罗/马”。  
尽管是白天，教/皇/宫深处的高塔静悄悄没有一个人。基尔成功的躲过一楼警卫的目光，沿着楼梯爬到顶层关着罗维诺的房间。就要看到日思夜想的主子，基尔激动得心脏都要从胸膛里跳出来了。他用颤抖的双手撬开房间的锁，看到一个瘦弱的白衣少年正背对着他。  
“哥哥大人？”基尔快步奔上前，拉住少年的肩膀，等少年转过身，基尔看到的确实是罗维诺的那张脸，但是有些不太对劲——他的双眼是亮棕色，头发颜色比较浅，带有些橙色，而且肤色稍微浅些——难道罗维诺生病后就变成这样了？  
基尔逐渐发现，这个少年的言行举止也和罗维诺不太一样。他微笑的时候双眼眯起来，语气比高傲的罗维诺温柔一百倍：“你就是哥哥的骑士吗？”  
“难道……你是罗维诺的弟弟？”  
“是啊，我是北/意/大/利，我叫费里西安诺。哥哥真是受你照顾了呢。”费里温暖的笑容仿佛可以融化一切。  
“啊，哪里的事，我才受哥哥大人的照顾呢……”基尔在这么温柔的孩子面前竟放下防御，不好意思地绕起头来。  
“可是正因为如此，哥哥和我越来越疏远了呢……”费里微笑的眼睛突然睁开，露出锐利的眼神。  
这时候，房间外传来急促的脚步声，显然一队武装士兵正在往这里冲来，基尔才反应过来，原来这是个圈套，难怪他这么顺利就进到了教/皇/宫。  
他想都没多想，就搂起费里的腰，往窗外一跃，跳了出去。费里吓得把眼睛闭起来，等他睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己居然平安无事地落到庭院的地面上。原来基尔在跳跃的同时，用铁钩钩住了窗台的杆子，等连着铁钩的绳子将基尔和费里送到离地面两米高的地方的时候，基尔松开绳子，直接抱着费里落到地上。  
楼上的士兵并没有顺着绳子跟着跳下来，因为在庭院里，基尔遇到了更紧急的情况：  
一个蒙着面孔的黑衣士兵正将刀子夹在脸色苍白的罗维诺的脖子上。  
看到罗维诺气色不好，基尔心如刀割，但令他更怒火沸腾的是，他好不容易又见到了罗维诺，却被人用刀威胁着生命。他忽然想起还被搂在怀里的费里，或许他应该以牙还牙，也将费里作为人质，和罗维诺交换，但当他低头看到和罗维诺几乎一模一样的脸孔时，他狠不下心将冰冷的剑架到费里脖子上。他甚至松开了费里，扔下了腓特烈赐予的宝剑，自己双腿跪了下来：  
“求你……放了西/西/里……我愿意用自己的生命来交换！”基尔的额头狠狠地敲在地面上。  
罗维诺身后的台阶上，走出一个十岁模样的棕色偏分短发矮小少年，头上戴着高高的镶嵌有十字架的帽子，身穿华丽的教廷装——虽然这是基尔第一次见到教/皇/国格里高利本人，但从他的气场上已经猜出了他的身份，因为没有哪个人类的少年会有如此老成的表情。  
“大逆不道的条/顿骑士团，你可记得谁是你真正的主子么？”格里高利用手中的权杖使劲敲了一下地面，刚才蓝天白云的晴空忽然乌云涌现，给大地笼上了阴影。  
“我是上/帝和圣/母/玛/利/亚的骑士团，但是我在人世间的主人是神/圣/罗/马皇帝和西/西/里王国。”  
“我看你是跟错了主子，忘记了自身的使命，竟然与教廷作对！今天，我要对你做出制裁！”格里高利拿过旁人呈上来的卷轴，当着基尔的面抖开来，长长的书卷写着密密麻麻的字，“这是你的罪状，太长了，你自己看吧！”  
接着，格里高利命人将书卷和笔墨放到跪着的基尔面前。  
“教廷的判决：解散条/顿骑士团，从此任何组织不能再出现这个名字，你的土地和财富都被教廷没收。你认罪的话，就请在上面签字吧。”格里高利冷冷地说。  
“不要签！这等于是处死你啊！”这时，罗维诺不顾架在脖子上的刀，对基尔大声喊起来。但是黑衣士兵的刀稍微用了点劲，就在罗维诺弧度优美的脖子上划了个浅浅的口子，几滴鲜血流了下来。  
“千万不要动他！我签就是了！”基尔急得大喊，顾不得看上面的内容，拿起笔就要往书卷上写字。  
“且慢！”忽然有人在基尔身后喊道——来者居然是所罗门。  
“所罗门！你逃出来了？”黑衣士兵摘下面罩，露出浅橙色的短发，原来此人正是约翰。  
“腓/特/烈/二/世把我放了，并让我转告你们，他的士兵现在已经将教/皇/宫重重包围，我们无路可逃了。他果然是百年不遇的天才，早已摸清我们的计划，甚至在短短的时间内打破我们的所有防线，一路反攻到教/皇/国的中心。反倒是我们，连和他们正面交锋的胆量都没有，采取绑架西/西/里做人质这样的卑鄙手段，真令我感到羞耻。”  
“难道腓特烈就没有绑架你？”格里高利问。  
“主说：““所以无论何事，你们愿意人怎么待你，你们也要怎么待人。””所罗门轻轻走到约翰跟前，微微一笑的瞬间，乌云密布的天空穿了一个洞，阳光正好从这个洞透进来，洒在庭院里，所罗门身上像是批了一件金色的薄纱。  
“我已经回来了。放了西/西/里吧，约翰。”  
“我最受不了的，是你的善良。”约翰叹了一口气，放下手中的刀，罗维诺立即向基尔跑去。  
基尔也起身冲上去，伸开双手将罗维诺迎入怀抱。“哥哥大人！”将罗维诺瘦弱的身体搂在怀里，感受到他的呼吸和体温的时候，基尔留下了开心的眼泪，“我_______你啦！”  
“我也是……有点想念你吧。你怎么才来啊，混蛋。”撅着生气的小嘴的同时，埋在基尔怀里的罗维诺的脸羞得通红。  
另一边，格里高利也搂着他的两个骑士团，像个长辈似的拍着约翰和所罗门的头，“回来就好，回来就好……”  
费里则是站在远处，交叉双臂冷漠地看着这些皆大欢喜的人们。  
“罗维诺实在太美丽了，虽然这次没有成功，哥哥我总有一天把他抢到手中。”一个金色长发的男生穿着飘飘然的长袍出现在费里身后，说着法/语。  
“只要条/顿骑士团在，我想你是不会得手的，弗朗西斯。”  
   
“1229年11月，巴/勒/莫”。  
教/皇/军队已经被腓/特/烈/二/世全数赶出西/西/里和南/意/大/利，王国又重新迎来和平。这天趁着天气晴朗、阳光明媚，完全康复、甚至变得更有活力的罗维诺带着基尔登上西/西/里首都巴/勒/莫靠海边的一座山顶上。  
“在这里也可以很清楚地看到你的马/焦/内教堂呢。”罗维诺指着山下城镇中一座门前种着棕榈树的朴素又庄严的教堂。  
“是啊，这是哥哥大人送我的最早的礼物吧。那时候我甚至还没亲自见过哥哥大人呢，哥哥大人对我真好。”  
“你倒记得挺清楚。”  
“当然了，能来到这么美丽的南方海岛城市是我的荣幸。”基尔正说着，教堂的钟楼传来了一阵阵音乐般动听的钟声。  
他们俩默默地站着，欣赏着眼前这片繁华城市的美景。  
“那女/人果然说错了吧，”基尔坏笑着说，“这片盛世美景，不就是永恒吗？”  
基尔拉起罗维诺的手，久久没有放开。


	6. 第六章 浴火重生

黑暗的记忆河流中，一位身穿红色镶边白教廷装的浅棕发年轻人提着煤油灯搜寻时间的出口。这位个子不高的意/大/利人正是罗维诺的双胞胎弟弟，费里西安诺，他同样具有驱魔的能力，虽然不及哥哥，在路德维希的帮助下，通过推理做了详细的行程表后，终于追到了基尔关于16世纪的记忆，和罗维诺一样，他失去了所有找出基尔的意识本体的机会，好让其苏醒。但是，费里发现一个更严重的问题：他一直没遇到现实世界来的罗维诺。  
这正是费里最担心的，如果罗维诺作为记忆的旁观者太投入自己的感情的话，很可能将自己的意识代入到记忆中自己的影像中，这样就会永远迷失在这个虚幻的世界里。费里早该料到，罗维诺过去的自己会出现在基尔的记忆中，很容易给罗维诺产生迷惑，这也是为什么传统上，驱魔人不会为认识的人驱魔的原因。  
费里手中的煤油灯能够照亮记忆河流里的时间点，他沿着13世纪中旬的时间点一直往前走了好久好久，终于来到16世纪的起点，正好发现有个敞开的洞口。“哥哥一定是从这个洞口走进去的吧，可是我又晚了一步，没看到他的踪影。”费里一边自言自语，一边用煤油灯照了一下洞口，上面写着：  
“1525年，柯/尼/斯/堡的条/顿骑士团总部”。  
夜里，月亮透过卧室的窗户，给沉睡在床的基尔悄悄盖上一层银色的薄纱。虽然时间跨越了三百年，基尔的外表相比人类的成长慢许多，目前他看起来只是18岁刚成年的模样。他脸部轮廓清晰、肌肉凸显，身上大大小小的伤痕表明他经历了与他外表不符的无数场战斗。此时，这位银色短发的年轻人的双眼紧闭，银色的眉毛紧锁，豆大的汗滴淌下额头，显然在做着噩梦。  
费里走到基尔床头，轻轻地说：“让我看看你做的梦。”他高高举起煤油灯，一个火红色的洞口凭空出现了，那正是梦境的入口。  
梦境中浓烟滚滚，倘若是在现场，费里一定会被呛到，然而梦中的他可以毫发无损地在纵火的场景中随意移动。  
他发现自己站在人群里，人们心情激动地说着法/语，一边朝同一个方向涌去，他也随着人群一起漂移。人海中，费里很容易就找到了那一头银发。终于，他和梦中的基尔一起挤到了围观人群的最前排，费里立即认出了这个梦魔般的场景：  
十字形的木桩上，所罗门的四肢被捆绑着，他的手掌和脚掌被戳穿，淌着鲜血，但是身上的白袍十分干净。成长得更成熟的脸不失当年天使般的纯真美貌，苍白的脸颊告诉世人他经历的沧桑与磨难，紫色的十字形瞳孔透露出的坚毅目光表明了他的无所畏惧。  
围观的人群向他扔垃圾、吐口水，用极其鄙视的口吻咒骂着：“异端！邪教！同性恋！堕落！天理不容！”  
面对不怀好意的数不尽的围观者，所罗门高高地昂着头，面无改色。奇怪的是，人们向他扔去的东西快到他身边时都会自动拐弯，让他的身体保持洁净。  
“他是魔鬼！快烧了他！”人群中有人愤怒地高声大喊。  
行刑者向绑着所罗门的十字架下面扔了更多的柴火，加快扇火的速度，很快火势就上来了。  
“所罗门大哥！”基尔拼命想冲上刑场，但是他身后几个穿便装的条/顿骑士团成员使劲拉住了他。“你是被冤枉的！你不该死！”  
“基尔……”看到昔日的战友，所罗门木偶般的表情露出了温柔的笑容，略带激动地用拉/丁语交流：“告诉我，他来了吗？”  
“约翰大哥他……他正在战场上，抽不出身……”基尔一脸遗憾。  
“那么，可以替我转告他一些事情吗？”  
“我一定会传达！”  
“告诉他，我的遗产全都转给他……”所罗门低头沉默了一下，又抬起头，双目坚定地正视基尔：“还有，我爱他。”  
眼前的大火将基尔的瞳孔映照得火红，他已经不知道所罗门是否还能听到自己竭嘶底里的喊声：“我一定转告约翰大哥！”  
呐喊之间，火光扑灭了所罗门那似乎含着眼泪的微笑；大火隆隆声中，基尔听到这位传说中天下第一的骑士最后的话语：  
“Calicem salutaris accipiam——我将分担你的救赎。”  
   
等费里反应过来时，他已经从梦境回到基尔记忆中的卧室，伸手一摸，才发现眼泪浸湿了自己的脸颊。  
基尔已经从噩梦中醒来，随意擦拭去额头上的汗珠，一下子从床上跳起来，走到书桌前，将蜡烛点燃。显然，他要开始写东西了。  
费里一边用袖子擦眼泪，一边走到基尔跟前，低头细看他写下来的一字一句，从开头的称呼来看，这是一封用拉/丁语写给罗维诺的信，而且几乎一气呵成：  
“亲爱的哥哥大人，  
一直没有时间给你写信，不知道近来可好？说来惭愧，虽然我一直自称是哥哥大人的骑士，自1492年离开西/西/里以来却没有再亲自去探望过你。听说哥哥大人最近在西/班/牙家的日子过得还可以——我希望那家伙真的有在好好照顾你，否则本大爷真的要杀过去了——抱歉，忘了说敬语。  
说点正经的吧，我最近遇到了棘手的事情，不知道哥哥大人会不会给我一点建议呢？我家的大团长阿尔布雷克特·冯·勃/兰/登/堡-安/斯/巴/赫要在普/鲁/士推进新/教，因为我信奉的是天/主教，大团长决意要解散条/顿骑士团，建立信奉新/教的普/鲁/士公国。放心，我不会像所罗门大哥那样死去的。现在我有两条路可以选择：其一，和不愿改信教别的骑士兄弟们将骑士团总部迁去德/意/志南部的梅/根/特/海/姆，那里是我们所剩不多的最后领地之一。骑士团的时代一去不复返，相信我们已经没有什么东山再起的希望，唯一值得庆幸的就是条/顿骑士团还可以继续存在下去。对于我来说，保留骑士团的身份还有一个更重要的意义——如果哥哥大人还记得，我曾发誓成为你的骑士，虽然我们已经分开了一段时间，但是有了这份名义作为我们的纽带，我相信我们还会在一起的，是吗？请再给我一点希望吧，哥哥大人！  
另一条路是：舍弃我的旧名，成为普/鲁/士公国。约翰大哥说过，我是个善于革新的人，我也觉得世俗化和改变教派对于我来说不是什么难以接受的事情，我比较担心的是，当哥哥大人听到我的新名字“普/鲁/士”时，会不会连我都认不出来了？如果哥哥大人还记得普/鲁/士的这片土地是你封给我的话，就应该不会吧。我真的很想好好经营这片土地，虽然比耶/路/撒/冷寒冷许多，却有很大的发展空间，我一定能借此发展起来的！至于宗教这方面，也许你不喜欢听，但我确实觉得福/音/派是个值得推崇的新兴教派。我刚刚梦到所罗门大哥临终的情景，很可惜约翰大哥没有能回应他的心情，我到现在还记得所罗门大哥的那句话：为什么我们要抑制自己的感情？为什么我们不能自由地去爱？黑暗的时代已经过去了，就连马/丁·路/德都以身作则娶了老婆，这意味着我们爱上/帝的同时，也可以拥有世俗的爱。我常常想，如果所罗门大哥还活着，他一定会为这样开明的新时代感到开心吧。下次见到哥哥大人的时候，我可不可以说出我一直想说的话呢？  
问题是，我们的下一次见面将会是什么时候呢？我已经尽了力，最后我们还是分开了，各自走上自己的路。我不知道我们的路还会不会汇合，但是我想，只要我们两个都还在，总会有汇合的时候吧。我的心意是不会变的，即使我变成“普/鲁/士”，我也还是哥哥大人的骑士。  
你忠诚的，  
基尔伯图斯”  
基尔最后落款时，不小心滴下的墨水在信上呈现心的形状。  
费里知道时机已到，立即弯腰掀开信纸，眼前的画面顿时成为二次元的墙纸一般的东西，连着信纸一起被掀了起来：“墙纸”的背面是黑暗的空间，在那里，罗维诺正抱头蹲在地上。  
“哥哥，终于找到你了。”费里走过去，尝试将罗维诺拉起来，但是罗维诺并不想移动。“快去回应基尔的心情吧，我们就都可以回去啦~”  
“可是我无法回应……”罗维诺看着非常疲倦。  
“Ve~现在不是傲娇的时候呢~”费里歪着头说。  
   
基尔昏暗的卧室中，一颗颗亮粉色的桃心从信件中飘了出来。穿越时空，基尔惊讶地看到罗维诺出现在自己眼前。  
罗维诺不敢直视基尔，一边用手指挠挠羞红的脸，低声说了几个字。  
基尔凑近罗维诺，轻轻地问：“哥哥大人？”  
“咳，那个……我是说……我喜欢你，从八百年前开始就喜欢你了。”  
听到这句一直想听的话，基尔脸上露出幸福的微笑：“我也喜欢哥哥大人。”  
基尔伸出手，和罗维诺的手拉在了一起。  
“就是现在！”话音刚落，三个人一起卷入记忆的河流中。  
   
2017年的纽/伦/堡，现实世界的病房中，在床上躺了六天的基尔终于慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
“基尔！你终于醒了！”费里拍着手欢呼。  
“哥哥，你要好好感谢罗维诺和费里，他们花了那么大力气才把你唤醒。”路德微笑地看着苏醒的基尔。  
“你醒了就好。”罗维诺发现自己握着基尔的手，赶紧红着脸松开。“我可以单独和基尔说一下话吗？”  
“好啊好啊~”费里赶快拉路德走出了病房。  
“本大爷做了个很长很长的梦，有梦到哥哥大人哦！”迅速恢复精神的基尔坐起来，咧嘴微笑着。  
“可以说是梦吧，可是我和费里真的走到你的梦境去了。”罗维诺叹了口气。  
“难道哥哥大人用了驱魔之力？真是辛苦你们了……等等，难道刚才梦境里哥哥大人说的话也是真的吗？”  
“不，那不是真的。”罗维诺斩钉截铁地说。  
“？”基尔以为自己还没完全睡醒。  
“其实，向你告白的是费里，他扮成我的样子，这样就可以将你的意识本体引诱出来了。”  
“那么，哥哥大人对我……？”  
“很抱歉，我已经有喜欢的人了。”  
基尔一脸茫然地歪着脑袋，仔细看了罗维诺好久，但是对方并没有把话收回去的意思。  
“对不起，看来我是误会了。”过了好一会，基尔皱起眉头，但还是保持着笑容。  
“造成误会，是我和笨蛋弟弟的不对。”罗维诺站起来，深表歉意地向基尔鞠了个躬，然后离开了病房。  
待房门静静地关上，诺大的病房只剩下基尔一个人苦笑着：  
“不过，还真是个漫长又美妙的梦啊。”  
   
穿过纽/伦/堡中世纪风格的熙熙攘攘的国/王大街，路尽头的山就是著名的旅游胜地——皇/帝/堡。这天，刚康复出院的基尔一个人悠闲地漫步到了这个中世纪时候就有的城堡山上。山顶的建筑物曾遭受战争的摧毁，如今已经按照原来的样貌重建，但是内部的细节已不复存在。  
走进城堡中庭的皇/帝/教/堂，在放有耶/稣像的正堂中央，有个镂空的看台可以俯视下面一层的厅堂，根据墙上写的介绍来看，那里正是1216年时腓/特/烈/二/世为条/顿骑士团修建的弥/撒厅。时隔多年，基尔几乎忘记自己曾经还有这么一座教堂。他好奇地探头俯视下面空空如也的弥/撒厅，就只剩下四根柱子和红白相间的砖头墙壁与地板了。  
等他抬起头时，意外地发现看台对面站着一位深棕色卷发的意/大/利年轻人——那正是罗维诺。“哥哥大人！”基尔不禁高兴地向罗维诺挥手。  
“Ciao.”罗维诺精致的漂亮脸庞露出了温柔的笑容。  
他们没有多说几句话，稍微逛了一下之后，就各自回家了。

（B. E.）


	7. 第七章 西西里人

罗维诺不愿意承认他刚才做了个梦——一个让他情绪高涨、欲火焚身的梦。他很不情愿地从自己卧室的床上坐起来，赤裸的躯干苗条且弧线优美，从细长的脖子滴下来的汗珠顺着光滑发亮的荞麦色皮肤慢慢滑落到肚脐眼。再往下，白色毯子下面的是炙热的欲望凸起——罗维诺看了看还沐浴在温柔晨光中的深绿色窗帘，红着脸叹了口气，闭上眼睛，将手伸入被毯子覆盖的双腿之间。  
一阵爽快之后，迎来的是空虚寂寞的悲伤。几天前，他离那个身材高大、肌肉发达的银发家伙是那么的近，他曾借着打盹的时候将头靠在那个人结实的肩膀上，后来又在病房里一直握着那个人温暖的宽大手掌——那样真实的感觉，似乎好几个世纪都没有感受到了。罗维诺的希望被悄悄地唤醒，等他发觉的时候，一切却又已经回到原来的样子，他和那个人之间的距离依然遥远，形同陌路人。他们在各自的道路上越走越远，早已看不到汇聚的那一天。  
这时候，有人敲了敲卧室的门：  
“哥哥，你起来了吗？该吃早餐咯~”  
“走开，别烦我！”罗维诺下意识抓了一把床头的纸巾，才想起门是紧锁着的。  
“那好，我把早餐盘放你门口。”  
费里的脚步声远去多时之后，罗维诺终于从凌乱的床上爬起来，胡乱套了两件衣服。卧室已经一周没有打扫，地上的台灯差点把这个睡得迷迷糊糊的主人给绊倒。  
罗维诺饥肠辘辘，禁不住食物的诱惑，悄悄给卧室门开了个缝，看到摆在地上弟弟做的丰盛又美味的早餐，就敞开门弯腰去拿。正当他伸出手时，手腕却被人抓住了——原来费里轻手轻脚折返后，在门口埋伏了好一会。  
“哥哥，你把自己关在房间里，你知道我有多么担心吗！”费里紧紧握住双生子的手不愿松开。  
“放手，笨蛋弟弟！”罗维诺气急败坏地说。  
“你有什么不开心的事，可以和我分担啊！”费里提高了音量。  
“这事与你无关……”罗维诺只觉得乏力。  
“你不说，我就不松手！”平日十分温和的弟弟一旦爆发起来，气场总是盖过哥哥。罗维诺只是个纸老虎罢了，很快被费里镇住，失去了反驳的气力。  
终于，这对瓦尔加斯双胞胎在自家大厅的沙发上心平气和地坐下来，费里给哥哥泡了杯热气腾腾的卡布奇诺。  
“哥哥这几天总是等到饭菜放凉了才开门，真是担心死我了呢~自从纽/伦/堡回来后，你就这样闷闷不乐的，快说，是不是因为那件事？”  
“唉……”罗维诺呆呆地看着卡布奇诺表面的白色泡沫，上面似乎浮现了咧着嘴笑的基尔的头像。  
“你其实是喜欢基尔的，对不对？”费里歪着头问。  
听到基尔的名字，罗维诺脸红到了耳根，低头默不作声。  
“哥哥，你这么倔强可不行，如果不是你的双胞胎弟弟，谁都无法了解你的真正想法啊~你若是因为思念他变得这样伤心，为什么那时候不承认你喜欢他呢？”  
“我、我怎么可能因为他难过伤心，我只是……只是……”  
“别逞强了，哥哥，”费里拉起罗维诺的手放在自己的膝盖上，“你只剩下自己亲爱的弟弟了，快告诉我你的真实想法吧。”  
“……比如说？”  
“这么多年来，你为什么要和基尔保持距离？”  
“霍/亨/施/陶/芬王朝之后的事情你应该也知道，我早就不是原来的那个光辉灿烂的我了。无论我们多么努力，多么奋勇抵抗，还是阻止不了被外来王族统治的命运。我的家变得战乱不断，任人劫掠和糟蹋……1282年那次，发生了可怕的事情……”罗维诺哽咽住了。  
“我知道，哥哥，我知道……”费里皱起了眉头，拍拍哥哥的肩膀。  
“……为此，他非常自责，我很不愿意他变成那样子，可是我们能有什么办法呢？我们没有选择上司的权利。后来因为国家衰弱，我的身体就变小了，恢复到10岁的外表，这样也好，可以减轻我的痛苦。”  
“是的，那时候我也跟着变小了。”  
“由于身体上的悬殊，我逐渐发现自己已经配不上他了。从前，我可以任意给予他财富和土地，使他的地位不断上升，他也一直忠实地守护在我身边。可是后来我衰弱了，再也没有崛起，而他在东/欧继续发展壮大，再这样下去，我一定会变成他的绊脚石。”  
“于是你渐渐疏远了基尔？”  
“嗯，我悄悄拜托安东尼奥，终于在1492年，在格里高利的命令下，他把西/西/里岛上的所有财产都撤走了。”  
“这算是彻底分手了？你们在一起都三百年了呢~”费里十分惋惜的样子。  
“分手？我们只是主人和骑士的关系罢了。”罗维诺的脸又红了。  
“后来基尔都没有来找过你吗？”  
“我跟他说我在安东家过得很好，他也没说什么。”  
“他这么轻易就放手啦？”  
“……所以我最讨厌他了，我偏要和他说我喜欢安东，让他气个够，混蛋！”罗维诺生气地捶了一下茶几，咖啡杯的卡布奇诺溅了出来。  
“这么说，哥哥喜欢的人其实还是基尔咯？”费里一针见血。  
“谁喜欢他了，笨蛋！那种四肢发达、头脑简单、五音不全、没有半点艺术细胞和品位的木头方块，想着就觉得可怕！”罗维诺向费里狂扔沙发枕。  
“咦，原来基尔缺点这么多啊？哥哥怎么还会觉得自己配不上他？”费里微笑着接过枕头。  
“这么多年来这不是竟成的事实吗混蛋！”罗维诺坐回原位，将头扭到另一边，单手托着下巴，又变得闷闷不乐的样子。  
“这件事就交给我了，无论好坏，我们总要得出个结果吧。”费里从兜里拿出手机，发了一条信息：  
“路德，可以借点钱吗？给你哥买样东西。”

柏/林郊外的某座大房子里，基尔正在开满夏日鲜花的院子里浇水。一片草地上，蓝色的矢车菊和白色的雏菊竞相开放，花花绿绿地甚是好看。基尔蹲下来，指尖轻轻托起一朵刚刚舒展开花瓣的鲜嫩小雏菊，微微笑着：“幸好你不是名贵娇艳的花，本大爷就喜欢清纯可爱的，kesesesese！”  
“那我算是你喜欢的类型咯~”忽然白色的栅栏外面传来小鸟般清脆的声音。  
“啊，费里酱！Ciao！”基尔赶紧跑到栅栏边挥手，“路德在书房里呢，我去叫他出来，你先进屋坐坐吧！”  
“不用了，我有急事找你哦~”  
“找我？”基尔靠在栅栏边，向院子外面探出半个身子。看到和罗维诺一模一样的脸孔，基尔想起之前的事，但还是用笑容极力隐瞒内心的悲伤。  
“对啊，我先要确认一件事：你喜欢我哥哥的话，为什么不去追求他？”费里忽然开门见山地微笑着问，弄得毫无防备的基尔立即面红耳赤。  
“……哥哥大人有喜欢的人了。他只要过得幸福就好，我别无他求。”基尔平静地说。  
“如果他喜欢的人就是你呢？”  
“怎、怎么可能？”  
“他向我承认了哦~”  
“怎么可能？”基尔觉得自己不该继续幻想。  
“不如你亲自去确认一下？”  
“哥哥大人不会想见我的吧，我试过很多次，从很久很久以前开始就……”基尔尴尬地低下头。  
费里拍了一下基尔厚实的背部，“他正在巴/特/梅/根/特/海/姆等你呢，你不去，你主子可要生气了哦，骑士先生~”  
这样的说法立刻激活了埋藏在基尔心里八百年以来的意志——是啊，他生来是骑士，他曾发誓只对一个主人效忠——这是他的意志、他自己选择的道路，这一切的初衷都是出于他对一个人的爱——  
他一言不发地单手翻越了栅栏，直奔大门旁边的车库。  
“等等，把这个带上吧。”费里拿出一个白色的小方盒。  
听到楼下传来轰隆隆的马达发动声，在二楼看书的路德匆忙跑下楼，看到站在大门前的费里，再抬头向平坦的公路望去，只见骑着白色BMW 1200RT摩托车的基尔的背影逐渐远去。  
“这样看，简直就是骑着白马的骑士在全速奔跑呢~基尔好帅哦~”费里不禁拍手赞叹起来。  
“是啊，这么多年了，哥哥还信奉着浪漫的骑士精神，真不简单。”路德脸上露出自豪的表情。

基尔从柏/林一路气势汹汹地飙车到南部的巴/符/州，仅花了三个小时就到达巴/特/梅/根/特/海/姆。不需要任何提示，他很清楚目的地就在老城区的条/顿骑士团的前总部。其实他从来没来过这里，16世纪骑士团搬迁来这里的时候，他最终选择留下来成为普/鲁/士公国。只听说拿/破/仑攻入德/意/志之后，骑士团在奥/地/利重新建立，以慈善机构的身份一直活跃至今。  
摩托车还没来到条/顿前总部大楼，就突然刹住了车：拐角处，基尔看到一栋古老、只有两层的黄褐色楼房，面对大路的那一面写着的两个意/大/利语单词吸引了基尔的注意——“Il Siciliano”，西/西/里人。  
基尔觉得自己发现了一些线索，心情变得激动起来，心脏在胸膛里剧烈地跳动着，然而他没有冲过去，而是像个朝圣者一般，怀着崇敬的心情一边仔细观察周围环境，一边小心翼翼地靠近建筑物的正门。他看到紧闭的门口上方是铜色的条/顿骑士团纹章，左边有个导游牌写着这栋楼曾经是条/顿刚搬迁来时候修建的造币厂，看来是总部最早的建筑物之一。楼房现在被活用作意/大/利餐厅，台阶上的指示牌告诉基尔，“西/西/里人”餐厅的入口就在楼房的左侧。顺着这个方向走过去，基尔来到左侧的一个小院子，那里摆放了好几张白色的桌椅，内侧的圆形拱门是餐厅的入口，正上方又是一个引人瞩目的条/顿纹章。也许很多游客不明白，为什么在条/顿总部对面会有这样的一个西/西/里餐厅，但是相信看到这里的读者都已经心中有数了。  
基尔赶紧在庭院里找了张桌子坐下来，正等着店里的人出来招呼他的时候，忽然又看到餐厅的隔壁居然是一个叫做“圣/约/翰骑士团”的啤酒花园，外墙高处伸出来的看板还有个黑底八角白十字的图案。靠路边的一张桌子旁，背对基尔坐着两个男生——一个身材高大，整齐的短发是少见的浅橙色，穿着黑色的长袖衬衫；另一个比罗维诺个子高一些，但同样很纤细，柔软的浅金头发上似乎有一根金色的羽毛，身上穿的是白色的外套。  
难道他们是……？基尔兴奋得跳起来，正要上前打招呼，却听到有人从西/西/里餐厅里走出来——下一秒，基尔心情激动得心脏就要从胸中跳出来了。  
这位身穿白色衬衫、腰间系着绿色围裙、傲娇地抿着嘴走出来的漂亮意/大/利男生正是基尔奔波了好几百公里前来寻找的罗维诺。  
“哥哥大人？”基尔内心的喜悦早已写在他夸张的表情上，但是在确认之前他不会做出过分的举动。  
罗维诺端了一盘提拉米苏放在基尔的餐桌上，上面插了一片画着黑十字的白色巧克力，“条/顿提拉米苏，请慢用。”  
基尔立刻听话地尝了一口，恰到好处的甜味顿时像一股暖流从舌尖传到了基尔的心口——这一道让人幸福感油然而生的料理，即使味蕾迟钝的基尔也能够深刻地体会到制作人在其中投入的浓浓爱意。他脸上露出美滋滋的微笑：“哥哥大人，其实你是喜欢我的吧？”  
“……我、我不能喜欢你啊混蛋……”罗维诺红着脸对地板说。  
“为什么不可以？”基尔急忙问。  
“……我早就不是你宣誓效忠的那个强大的西/西/里了，我现在只是个二流国家的偏远地区，家里的事情都交给弟弟管理，又穷、又欠债，垃圾又多，还有黑/手/党……和我在一起，对你一点好处都没有……”罗维诺趁着眼泪还没掉落之前转身向室内跑去，然而基尔及时拉住了他的手。  
“我不是因为能够从你那里获得什么好处才跟着你的啊，哥哥大人！”基尔扶着罗维诺的肩膀，将他转向自己，发现对方的眼眶已经湿润。  
“……我还会给你添麻烦，动不动就哭……”大颗的泪珠很快在美丽的脸庞上滑落，引得基尔心痛地用手指给他轻轻擦拭。  
“在你伤心难过时能够安慰你，是我的荣幸。”基尔将停止挣扎逃走的罗维诺搂进怀里，低头吻去这个脆弱的人的眼泪，“你在最荣耀的时代拯救了我，我要在你最需要帮助的时候爱护你。”  
基尔单膝跪了下来，托起罗维诺的一只手，从口袋里的白色方盒子里拿出一枚雏菊花样的戒指，“我不知道哥哥大人会不会接受，但我是真的想永远和哥哥大人在一起……”  
“于是呢？”  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“结婚？可我们都是男人啊……”罗维诺满脸通红。  
“快答应他吧，”刚才在隔壁坐着的金发男生转身微笑着对他们说，“上个月开始，德/国的同性恋婚姻合法了哦。”  
“对啊，毕竟宗/教/改/革都过去整整五百年了，你们俩也早应该在一起了吧。”浅橙色头发的男子也转过头，一脸正经地说。  
罗维诺吃惊的向他们眨了眨大眼睛，“约翰，所罗门？”  
“哥哥大人？”基尔跪在地上，一脸期待地抬头看着。  
“好吧，我愿意。”  
“太好了！”基尔给罗维诺戴上戒指，接着一跃而起，紧紧抱住对于他来说世界上最可爱的人。  
罗维诺双手环绕着基尔的脖子，悄悄地在他耳边说，“带我走吧，我的骑士。”  
“好的，哥哥大人！”基尔开心地将心爱之人公主抱上白色的坐骑，等两人都戴好头盔，坐在身后的罗维诺搂紧自己的腰部时，便向坐着的两个人挥手道别：“再见了，约翰大哥，所罗门大哥，你们要幸福哦！”  
“你们也是！”金发的男生跟着挥手，“还有，我的名字是华盛顿。”  
“叫什么不都一样吗，所罗门。”约翰将一只手搭在所罗门肩膀上。  
白色的骑士和他美丽的公主骑着白马一起奔跑在蓝天白云之下的大道，在开满鲜花的草原另一边的山上，是一座高耸入云的城堡，一切都是那么浪漫、那么美，彷如置身于童话世界，当然，直到这里，我们讲述的都是一个关于骑士的真实罗曼史。

（终）


	8. 番外篇 爱的教育

夜间，德国不限速的公路上，一辆的摩托车在时速超过200公里的汽车之间穿梭飞驰，强烈的远光灯和白色的车身与周围的黑暗形成巨大反差，彷如夜空瞬间划过的流星般，非常耀眼。  
骑手是前·三大骑士团之一的基尔伯特，坐在身后紧搂着他的腰的是罗维诺——他从前的主子和现在的未婚夫。坐在这样高速飞驰的摩托车上确实惊险刺激，为此罗维诺将他的骑士的腰搂得紧紧的，脸贴在基尔的背部以寻求安全感——那宽大的背部传来的汗湿味反而使他安心，前臂碰触到的胸膛和腹部尽是结实的肌肉——罗维诺不禁好奇起来，在脱去白色T恤后，紧贴在他身前、充满男子气概的这副躯干会是什么样子？当然不是现在。  
这样的幻想一路萦绕着罗维诺，正是因为坐在前面的基尔看不到罗维诺，他任凭自己的脸渐渐涨红得像个西红柿——为了不让对方觉察，他极力控制自己的双手不去触摸其他身体部位——但是他逐渐上升的体温，甚至下身硬起来的凸起，不知不觉之间向基尔暴露了他的欲望。  
等摩托车到达柏林郊外贝什米特家后，手挽着手的两个人无意点亮漆黑的房子，以免吵醒其他人，而是直接走进基尔二楼的卧室。  
很快，罗维诺发现自己被轻轻推倒在柔软的被褥上，依靠窗外微弱的路灯只能够分辨两个人的轮廓——基尔高大强壮的轮廓正对着的，是他纤细修长的轮廓。  
仿佛害怕对方的身体会像玻璃一样破碎一样，这个小心翼翼、忠实的骑士开始温柔地触摸自己昔日的主人。他先是将双唇覆盖在罗维诺的两片柔软之上，同时隔着主人的条纹衬衫从锁骨一直往下摸索，直到衬衫下面两股之间的硬朗——  
“……不要！”  
突然，罗维诺推开基尔的吻，小声叫起来。  
基尔低头观察身下人的神情，但灯光模糊，只能从语气猜测出罗维诺此时的表情是生着气的。看到这样的反应，基尔惊得头皮一阵发麻——他是不是做错了，惹得罗维诺不高兴？对啊，毕竟他还没经过主人的口头批准，就妄图对他做出过分亲密的事情，再说，怎么可以仗着自己身材比哥哥大人高大就把他压在身下呢，两个人都是男人呀。  
基尔赶紧坐起来，“抱歉，哥哥大人。”感觉到仍躺着的罗维诺身体像弱小的动物一样颤颤发抖，忠实的基尔给他盖上了被子，接着自己也在他身旁躺下来，伸出一只手臂拥抱这个担惊受怕的可怜人，试图给他温暖和安全感。  
“累了吧？先睡吧，晚安。”基尔微笑着说。  
“嗯，晚安。”罗维诺将头靠在基尔的肩膀上。

“什么？基尔还是童贞？！”  
宽敞明亮的画室里，由于过度惊吓，费里不小心给他即将完成的油画添了一笔，画中身材苗条的维纳斯女神美丽的胸部被画了一道，不过她旁边肌肉发达的战神马斯还是笑眯眯地望着他的情人。  
“嘘！不要说得那么直接，笨蛋弟弟！”罗维诺脸红得像煮滚的茶壶般头顶直冒青烟，气急败坏地去捂弟弟的嘴。  
“Ve~ve~”费里很快挣脱出哥哥的束缚，喘了口气，继续说，“不会吧，你在他家住了一个月，你们还没有fare l’amore吗？”  
“那、那个嘛……”红着脸的罗维诺对着地板说话。  
“哥哥，”费里放下手中的画笔，双手扶着罗维诺的肩膀，神情严肃地睁开了眯眯眼，“你确定他是攻吗？”  
“是攻是受不都是一样吗？”  
“哥哥，你要知道，我们瓦尔加斯兄弟只有做受才能得到性福哦~如果他也是受，你们要怎么办？”  
“我为什么一定要做受啊混蛋！”  
“你还是不够坦诚哦，哥哥~啊，我知道了~”费里眨眨闪烁的褐色大眼睛，坏笑了一下，“不会是每次基尔向你主动出击，你就说不要吧？哎嘿嘿~”  
“怎么会……”  
“真的没有？”  
“……谁让他每次都那么顺从啊混蛋！我说一不要，他就像狗一样立刻定坐着不动了！”罗维诺生气地把脸嘟成一个圆球。  
“太温柔的攻和受没两样嘛~ve~哇啊！哥哥你要做什么？”费里看到罗维诺突然拿起画笔就要对马斯的壮实胸肌画下去。  
“这家伙的原型不会是路德维希吧？看起来你们很性福哼哼哼……”  
“求求你，哥哥~我帮你就是了，千万不要对路德动手~~~”费里一副要哭出来的样子。

“什么？基尔还是童贞？！”  
在罗/马市中心一家意式冰淇淋店里，所罗门由于惊吓，手中的七个冰淇淋球都掉到了餐桌和衬衫上，坐在旁边的约翰赶紧用纸巾帮他擦衣服。  
“嘘！不要说出来！”基尔满脸通红，就连一头银发也被映成粉色。  
“放心，没有人听得懂拉丁语啦~”所罗门开心地咬了一口约翰递过来的冰淇淋——作为摔坏了的冰淇淋的补偿。  
“因为……所罗门大哥很久以前和我说，保持贞洁才能变强——为了事业，本大爷失去了多少谈恋爱的机会啊啊啊！”基尔心情激动地猛敲了一下桌子，这回约翰和他自己的冰淇淋球都摔到了地上。  
“约翰，再给我们买冰淇淋嘛~给我来十个哦~”所罗门撒娇地用头蹭蹭约翰厚实的肩膀，约翰默默地站起来照做了。“我说，基尔，你这珍藏了八百年的贞操居然没有放臭？快点扔掉啦~”  
“如果是为了哥哥大人，那是分分钟的事情！……可是，本大爷还不知道哥哥大人的想法……”  
“你不会觉得13世纪末的那个事件到现在还会对西/西/里大人的心理造成阴影？”约翰拿着冰淇淋回到了座位上。  
“不会吗……”想起那件事，基尔露出难过的表情。  
“这么多年了，即使有，影响也不会太大。”  
“可是，我觉得那时候自己对不起他，现在一定要对他好好的，绝不能伤害哥哥大人。”  
无奈的约翰和所罗门交换了一下眼神，示意换更直率的金发男生说下去。“基尔，太温柔是不行的，或许你不知道，在下面的那一方多少有些受虐的倾向，你必须要强硬起来。再说，西/西/里是多情的双鱼座意/大/利人，把爱情看得很重要，你要多向他示爱，让他性福哦~”  
“即使他说不要，我也要坚持吗……”  
“必须的，你要在床上将他折磨得翻天覆地，这样他肯定爱你爱的死去活来呀~”所罗门脸不红心不跳地微笑着说。  
“哥哥们，你们在说拉丁语吗？”旁边座位的一个十岁左右的小男孩忽然走过来说，“我这学期刚开始学，可以加入你们的对话吗？”  
“哇啊啊啊啊！不可以！！！”基尔双手遮住羞得通红的脸。

作为交换，最近一段时间路德都住在瓦尔加斯家，而罗维诺住贝什米特家。这天，基尔和约翰他们在外面吃晚饭，罗维诺也表示和弟弟共进晚餐之后，会晚一点回家。  
等基尔回到家，看到一楼大厅的灯亮着，但是不见罗维诺，于是径直走上二楼自己的卧室。  
卧室的门半敞着，室内的两盏落地灯给整个房间罩上温和的淡黄色。因为有可能罗维诺已经在自己床上睡着了，基尔轻声从门缝钻进去，却看到意想不到的场景——  
罗维诺跪在床上，赤裸着上半身，只穿了一条黑色的皮短裤，而且拉链开着；他的双眼被黑布蒙着，双手被绑在身后；身穿家居服的费里坐在他身边，拉紧系在他脖子上的项圈的链条，让罗维诺上身保持直立。  
“笨蛋弟弟，快松开！这幅样子决定不能让基尔看到啊，混蛋！”罗维诺慌张地扭动身子，然而无法挣脱束缚。  
“你不是喜欢被人触摸胸部吗？”费里说着，一只手开始揉搓罗维诺前胸一片粉色的圆点，另一只手还是硬拽着项圈链条。  
“胡说，我不是女人，一点感觉都没有！”确实，费里发凉的手指太过纤细，他的身体并没有因此起什么反应。  
“我们是双胞胎，哥哥的身体敏感处几乎和我的一样，如果没有感觉的话，是因为还没有被基尔碰到吧？来，趁着看不见，把我想象成基尔嘛~”费里从背后搂住哥哥，双手穿过罗维诺的腋下，托起其平坦的胸部，再次用指尖揉搓两个圆点。  
“笨蛋，你的手指太小，差的也太远了吧！”  
这时，费里看到刚悄悄走进来的基尔，示意其保持安静，并稍稍扭转罗维诺的躯干，让那两个漂亮的粉色圆点正对着这个还未进入状态的高大的条/顿人。  
基尔无声无息地弯下腰，先伸出舌头舔了两下蒙着双眼的罗维诺的乳头——虽然没有什么味道，但是近距离的身体接触，基尔很快闻到了熟悉的略带柠檬香的体味，引得他立即像个饥渴的婴儿吸允起来。  
“是谁？”感觉到一只乳头被润湿，罗维诺紧张地将上半身往后缩，但是基尔还是吸着不放。  
“来，另一边同时进行哦。”托着哥哥双臂的费里低声说。  
基尔一只手抚上另一只乳头，使得罗维诺顿时声音变得激动起来：“基尔，是你吗？”那只经常拉着自己手的宽大手掌和随即传达来的热量，告诉他并没有猜错。“可恶，放了我，笨蛋费里！”他拼命挣扎，可是一点用都没有，没有人听他的。  
“哥哥，是你说要我帮你的哦~”  
“我没说要干这么丢脸的事情……呀啊~~~”就连罗维诺也不知道自己为什么突然发出这样的娇喘——黑暗中，他感到基尔用手指轻轻地快速掠过自己的乳尖，身体立刻像被触电一样变得敏感。  
“看来哥哥很快起了反应哦~因为心爱的基尔在场吗？”费里脸上浮出使坏的笑容。  
“不要~~啊啊~~~”罗维诺发现自己说的每个字都会变成娇喘，只好咬紧下嘴唇憋住气。  
“造成若有若无的感觉，多来几下。”费里低沉着嗓音一边指导。  
在费里的鼓励下，基尔无所忌惮地反复着这个动作，罗维诺的乳头受到一次又一次的刺激，很快收缩挺立出来，由淡淡的粉红色花瓣变成诱人的樱桃。  
“现在，从另一边乳头一直往上用力吻到脖子。”  
松开一只被唾液浸泡的湿润樱桃，基尔舔了一口另一边的樱桃，刷上自己的唾液，又轻轻地吸允，然后向上一路加快速度地亲吻，同时故意发出吞咽唾液声和浓重的喘息声，让罗维诺知道自己有多么渴望他的身体。  
“嗯……啊、啊……”自己的喉咙被狂热地吸允、甚至轻咬，终于由于呼吸困难，罗维诺仰着头哼了起来。  
“用嘴堵住他的呼吸。”费里平静地托着罗维诺往后仰的后脑勺。  
基尔朝着正张嘴呼吸的罗维诺吻了下去，将舌头深深地插入直到对方的喉头——罗维诺觉得快没了气，却无法拒绝或求救。在他快绝望时，基尔及时退出他的口腔，他趁机大口大口地呼吸。  
“在哥哥还没回过神的时候，下面，赶快。”  
基尔低头一看，罗维诺的分身不知什么时候已经从敞着拉链的短裤里探出头来，顶端滴着汗水——这半遮半掩的感觉让基尔起了爱怜之心，赶紧一口气褪下罗维诺的裤子，被束缚的欲望一下子被解放，精神抖擞地挺拔在逐渐升温的氛围中——罗维诺因为羞耻而倒吸了一口气；基尔跪到地板上，双手轻轻握住分身根部的球体，又低下头毫不犹豫地将挺立的分身整个含入嘴里，开始一下轻一下重地套弄。  
“……啊……不要……基尔……我命令你停下来~……”罗维诺因为这样的刺激过于强烈而开始求饶。  
听到主人的禁令，基尔立即停止动作，然而这时费里说：“不要停，加快速度，让他出来。”  
基尔继续用嘴套弄，动作越来越快；罗维诺在咒骂之中，喘息声也越来越大：“啊……啊……要、要出来了！”  
基尔松开罗维诺的分身，随即白浊的液体从顶端喷涌而出，浇在基尔的脸上——基尔贪婪地将炙热的液体全部吞进肚子，一滴也不剩。  
“哈……啊……”一阵愉悦之后，罗维诺身体往后靠想稍作休息，却发现自己躺在瘦小的弟弟怀里。“基尔，抱我……”  
“哥哥大人……”基尔终于用沙哑的声音回应，这让罗维诺的下身很快又有点兴奋了。  
“还不可以哦~”费里眯着眼睛微笑。  
“放了我，我要基尔……”蒙着罗维诺双眼的黑布不知什么时候被眼泪润湿，当一滴晶莹的泪水滑落到脸颊时，基尔感到一阵心痛。  
“费里酱，够了，谢谢。”基尔站起身，像拎小猫一样提着费里背后的衣领将他拎出了房门口，然后轻轻关上门。  
“基尔？”失去背部支持的罗维诺躺倒在床上，由于双手被绑着无法移动。  
房间里终于只剩下两个人时，基尔索性将自己的衣服都脱下来，然后走到床边，解开罗维诺的双手、扯下蒙着眼睛的布条。  
顿时，罗维诺看到站立在他眼前基尔犹如一堵墙般壮实的身躯——宽大的肩膀和厚实的胸肌与平坦的腹肌勾勒出优美的倒三角线，汗珠不断在苍白的皮肤上滑落，显得油亮油亮的，那些布满身体各处大大小小的伤痕是作为一名战士的勋章。最引罗维诺注意的，是基尔笔直的双腿间壮硕的分身，此时正像一只杀伤力极大的长矛对准着自己。  
罗维诺被基尔占绝对优势的气场镇住，仍然躺在床上起不了身——当他被基尔的一只粗壮的手臂从腰部捞起来的时候，他竟害怕得颤抖，紧接着又发觉下身的洞穴被两只带着冰凉液体的手指入侵，不禁想大叫起来，然而发出的却是非常性感的嘶哑声：“……我害怕……”  
“不用害怕，哥哥大人，我不会伤到你的……”基尔用温柔的目光看着身下被泪水沾湿的人，滴着汗水的脸露出微笑——显然他硕大的下身已经忍耐了很久，于心不忍的罗维诺顺从的点了点头。  
“放松……”基尔低声吩咐，罗维诺努力松开括约肌，基尔细长的手指趁机深入探索，不一会就碰触到最敏感的那一点，使得罗维诺兴奋得直叫：“啊啊~~~~~~”  
稍微露出得意的笑容后，基尔退出手指头，将罗维诺平躺在被褥上，俯在他身上，微微低下头在他耳边说：“我要进来了，哥哥大人……”  
想到那样坚挺的“武器”就要进入自己的体内，罗维诺紧张得闭上眼睛，但他忽然又感到头上那一缕像触角一般的头发被基尔含住——这个日/耳/曼人是如何知道瓦尔加斯兄弟的秘密的？罗维诺并没有询问的余力，从触角传来一阵阵的快感让他发出一阵又一阵的娇喘。就在这时候，失去防备的洞穴被基尔的分身攻入，这炙热的物体慢慢旋转挺进，碰触到敏感点，然而还在继续向更深处前进。  
“啊啊啊~~~~~~~~”罗维诺大声发出娇滴滴的呻吟声，双手搂上基尔宽大的背部，自己的腰部也向上弓起——他觉得和基尔肌肤接触的地方都炽热得像是融化了，两个人的身体已经分不出彼此。  
“Fratello…hmm…Domine Frater…”呻吟中，基尔沙哑的嗓音从意/大/利语、拉/丁语换成了德/语，“Ich liebe dich…nimm meine Liebe…hmm…nimm meine Liebe…”  
这样充满阳刚之气的语言在罗维诺耳边回响着，更是让他感到一阵阵酥麻——这个不同种族的人反而比罗维诺更了解自己的身体的样子。更神奇的是，在第一次的结合中他们的身体是如此合拍，在罗维诺挣扎着爬上顶端的同时，基尔也达到了高潮，将爱液注射入心爱的人的体内。  
等从极乐世界回过神后，罗维诺大口大口地喘着气，用湿润的双眼惊讶地看着眼前这个给他带来无比快感的人。“Ancora…”  
没等罗维诺说出这个词，基尔已经再次俯下身在他光滑的皮肤上落下雨点般的亲吻。  
夜，还漫长着呢。


End file.
